


Hyperdimension XXX

by xXWarrior_AngelXx



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWarrior_AngelXx/pseuds/xXWarrior_AngelXx
Summary: With every great man is a great harem—wait no? Okay, so, um, yeah! Sex! Lots and lots of sex is inside! So… uh, enjoy![ReUpload from FanFiction.net]





	1. Plutia | Iris Heart

Kuro didn't know what to think right now.

Today started off innocently enough as he, Neptune, and Plutia had tag teamed a request to exterminate a powerful boss monster. They succeeded, of course, but soon things started going to shit once Plutia, now transformed into Iris Heart, coiled her whip around his leg when he began gloating. He was pulled down from the sky violently and, soon enough, came face-to-face with a dominatrix goddess with a highly unsettling smile on her face.

"Oh, my precious little Icarus... The big, bad birdie hadn't met my expectations. Would you care to… assist with that~?" she purred, stroking his chin endearingly. 

"Okay. How do I do that?" Kuro asked, not sensing the impending danger.

"Just be a good boy… and listen to 'Lady Iris Heart~'" the angel boy finally put two and two together once Iris Heart's blade morphed unto a whip.

"Please don't kill me…" he squeaked fearfully.

"Kill you?" she let out a giggle, and if she wasn't so batshit insane he'd call it cute. "No, since Neppy and the others seem to like you, and since you're so adorable, I won't do that."

If this was her being nice, she's doing a terrible job of showing it!

"Instead of that…" she deliberately paused, then got on her knees to meet Kuro's level on the ground. The latter took a brief second to notice that Neptune was nowhere to be seen before he felt Iris Heart's hand touch his man parts through his shorts. Kuro began to tremble with something other than fear for once as he felt Iris Heart's fingers cupping the hem as if she was about to tear them in two; "…I think I'll satisfy myself with this~"

"But that's my—"

"I know~" she gripped his shorts tighter before practically tearing them off, along with his boxers, and freeing his already erect member.

Hey, he couldn't help it. Even if Iris Heart was the most evil thing he had met in his life so far, she was still highly attractive.

"Oh, my~" the fascination was oozing from her voice as Iris Heart gripped his appendage. "I'll give credit where it's due. You have a rather… satisfactory cock here. Now, I know I'll have fun playing with this…"

"What do ya mean, 'play with it?!'" Kuro asked worriedly before throwing his head back just as Iris Heart started stroking him.

"I suppose looks can be deceiving. You normally look like an adorable little boy, yet have such a smelly, adult-like cock," the boy didn't know if she was insulting him, but it was very likely that she was. As she was doing this, Kuro couldn't reign in the desire to grope her breasts. Lifting his arm to touch one, Iris Heart shot him a glare.

"Did I say you could?" her voice was low, menacing, and malicious; a dangerous combination. Knowing that continuing meant bad things for him, he immediately put his hand back down beside him. "Only I get to decide what you get to touch and when, understood?"

Kuro gulped and nodded shakily. The chilling glare was replaced by a not-so comforting smile at his obedience and picked up where she left off. Iris Heart began to run her hand up and down the length of his member, making him groan. Her smirk grew at the fact that she had him wrapped around her finger.

But, contrary to popular belief, that wasn't what she wanted. She was getting somewhat bored of always being the one doing the dominating. She, at least once, wanted to be the one on the receiving end. To find someone with some actual backbone. She had decided to give it a try with Kuro, but she'd have to drive him over the edge first.

Letting go of his dick, Iris Heart began pulling down her outfit just enough to set her breasts free, she began to grope herself, pinching her nipples with her thumb and index finger and twisting them like a knob right in front of his face; "You wanted my tits, didn't you? Taste them~"

Kuro didn't need to be told twice as he kissed between her globes, making her sigh with pleasure. Iris Heart's grip on his dick tightened, but not unbearably so, and her nipples were hard and erect as his lips pulled them and circled them with his tongue. His tongue began to flick her nipples and he made smacking sounds as he slurps her breasts, coating them with his saliva.  
It wasn't long before Kuro's rod started twitching, signaling an oncoming orgasm. But before he exploded, she stops and takes her hand off of him, pulling away from his mouth with a resounding "pop."

"Wha—Huh? Hey, why'd you stop…?" the boy asked, blinking rapidly to reorient himself with the world.

"You were close to cumming, right?" Iris Heart asked, an underlying tone present in her voice.

"Y-Yeah…?" he answered truthfully.

"Hmm… Well, I don't want that. It's way too soon for me. I rather enjoy having you as my toy, and I'm not letting you finish until I am~"

"Can I call a time-out?"

"No," then the goddess got an idea. "Then, why don't you tell me what you want from me?"

Iris Heart pressed her breasts against each other. Kuro made an audible gulp but then something clicked in his mind; "Wait. I… get a… choice?"

A frown marred the goddess's face at the question; "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that under normal circumstances, you just take what you want regardless of whether or not somebody gives consent. You giving me options is a little weird and out of character for you…"

His smartass statement warranted a growl from Iris Heart, and the angel quickly shut his trap. Although, instead of insulting him once more, she simply went back on her decision to let him choose what came next and crushed his rod with her breasts.

"Eep! Like that! Totally like that!" Iris Heart ignored him as she let some saliva drop from her tongue to further lubricate his penis. However, her eyes stared into his while her face was bent down as she licked his penis while moaning huskily. She pressed her gorgeous mounds onto his hard-on, sliding and constricting it within its pillowy prisonwith Iris Heart giving occasional licks to the tip. She made great use of her assets and stroked them up and down against him. Kuro's rod ran across her incredibly smooth skin, heightening his ever-growing pleasure.

"Go ahead and cum, Darling. I'm waiting~" she teased just as the boy erupted, sending his payload of white gunk onto her breasts and face. The goddess was panting in sudden arousal at the scent and feeling of Kuro's cum. She slowly and sensually scooped and ate everything she could get her hands on, making quite the show while doing so and causing the boy's rod grow hard again.

Soon enough, Iris Heart took his face in her hands and forcefully pried his lips open and leaned closer so she could capture his tongue with her lips to suck it into her mouth. The spongy flesh was now enveloped completely into Iris Heart's oral cavity, she lowered her eyes to close while she clutched onto the angel's head while she sucked on his tongue with hastening vigor as she pried the rest of Kuro's clothing from him, leaving him bare.

Her breasts squished against his the now exposed skin of Kuro's chest and with her body currently shifting along his he felt them brush back and forth against his skin. He could also feel her hardened nipples rubbing against his own. They separated after a while before Iris Heart stood up, removed her boots (he didn't think that they were removable), and planted her feet near Kuro's crotch.

He was at her mercy and she knew it. Looking on in severely twisted arousal, it was made clear that having him overpowered by her was her biggest fetish. right foot glided over his crotch to settle one toe atop the tip of his meat. The cool fleshy sensation sent shivers up his spine in cold-to-the-touch kind of way as well as sensually stimulating.

"I want to hear you beg, Darling~" she says hearing only grunts of restraint from the poor, sexually tortured angel. Her soft foot pressed forward fondling his shaft that remained underneath the pad of her elegant foot, his dick bent back slightly as she continued stroking it back and forth. Iris Heart greatly enjoyed what her ministrations were doing to him. So much so that she slid her left hand towards her crotch, sliding her fingers over the lips of her vulva.

She had started masturbating in sync with the speed of her foot's massage on his dick, gradually picking up speed in both her fingering and footjob she had begun panting hard.

"I don't hear begging~" She whispered testily with the top half of his cock now wedged between her two main toes. This continued on for a little while longer with the vice hold of her two main toes enclosed around the shaft becoming ever tighter. Her stroking becoming ever more energetic, she shifted her position to have both her soft womanly feet cusp both sides of Kuro's twitching meat in a fervent double padded footjob.

He was melting from the inside, he wanted so badly to release the pressure. However, the goddess in front of him had other ideas. She continued to humiliate and demean him. Suddenly, he couldn't feel Iris Heart's feet stroking his cock anymore. His eyes glazed over to see she had retracted her legs and hovered in the air, examining her nails as though she were waiting for something.

"Hey, what gives?! Why'd you stop?!" Kuro shouted out of frustration.

Her eyes zipped back in his direction with her face looking indifferent; "You should be groveling at my feet begging me to let you cum, but that hasn't happened yet…"

After that had been said, Kuro began to feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time: anger. And it was all directed at the bitch in front of him. His vision turned red as he aggressively pinned Iris Heart onto the ground with newfound strength.

"What?! Hyaaah~!" Kuro brought both of her hands over her head as he glared at her, breathing audible through his nose. 

"I… have been… humiliated… for the last time!" he then forcefully plunged his fingers into her snatch.

_'When did he get so aggressive? So… dominant…'_

For the first time in her existence, Iris Heart was actually taken aback by the sudden change in the usually sweet and docile little boy. But her thoughts were halted when he wrapped his mouth around as much of her boobs as he could while continuing to finger her nether regions.

"S-stop it! I'm the one who's—Mmphff!" She was silenced when Kuro relieved himself from her breasts and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

The goddess's eyes shot open and her back arched when she felt the tip of the angel boy's phallus against her entrance, nearly driving her insane as he rubbed the tip against her pussy in slow, tantalizing movements.

"Do it~" she says as she wraps her arms around Kuro's neck and he slammed his cock inside of her. Iris Heart brought her hands to her mouth to try and stifle her moans as he instantly started moving. The boy grabbed a hold of both her wrists with one of his hands that were on her thighs, and pinned them above her head. She bit her lip to try to keep herself from moaning.

"You're so tight, Iris Heart!" Kuro instantly flipped her over and raised her ass towards himself before plugging his length back in. Holding her arms behind her as he pulled his full length out of her only to push it back in, slowly and deliberately. He increased his speed and Iris Heart grunted with each thrust.

Kuro leaned over her, feeling her long, violet locks in his hands as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his own. She hungrily kissed him, sliding her tongue between his lips and tasting the inside of his mouth. Kuro returned her kiss with equal passion and although their difference in height made it difficult to fuck her from their standing position, he resumed his thrusts into her dripping pussy, pushing in and out of her with slow, calculated necessity. Iris Heart moaned into his mouth as they continued to have wild and untamed sex.

The goddess's pussy had his cock in a vice grip, convulsing around him tightly upon every insertion. Kuro slammed his hips deep pounding his penis inside of her. Her mouth open wide as her moans became louder and Kuro silenced her by sticking two fingers into her mouth. He continued fucking her, he squeezed her plump ass while pumping his dick in and out deeply, the couple continue making out, their tongues wrapping over one another for dominion within the mouth…

"Fu-u-uck! I'm gonna cum! I'm… going… to… CUM!" …that was until Kuro felt Iris Heart's cunt gripping him tightly as she let out a loud cry. She was cumming. The tightening grip on him was enough for him to blow his load inside her cervix as requested.

Kuro wasn't finished yet as he looked at her cute little asshole and a devilish grin made itself known. He put the head of his cock on the hole and rubbed it. She let out a gasp knowing what he was about to do.

"Are you going to fuck my ass?" Iris Heart asked, breathlessly "Is that what you're going to do? You gonna stick that cock right up into me? Is that why you have my ass like this? Exposed, open, at your mercy? So you can fuck my tight, little ass? Do you think that huge, hot head on your cock will fit inside my ass?"

Wordlessly, Kuro pushed in. Iris Heart arched her back with a strong gasp. Some rubbing him while others pet him. He pulled out and went back in a little harder this time. Iris Heart let out a hiss of displeasure but the angel kept going. He gradually went faster and faster with each thrust also getting harder and harder. The goddess thought it was going to hurt a lot but it didn't turn out that way. She knew she was a strong woman, but Kuro was proving himself to be much stronger than she realized and she LOVED it!

As he continued his assault on her ass, he brought the palm of his hand swiftly across her cheeks. Suddenly, Kuro heard Iris Heart moan and he grew a large smile. He slapped Iris Heart's ass once more and she moaned louder. He did it again, and her face was blessed with pleasure.

"Oh, so you like being spanked, don't you?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Ah! Spank me again!" Iris Heart practically begged.

_**SLAP!** _

"AGAIN!"

_**SLAP!** _   
_**SLAP!** _   
_**SLAP!** _   
_**SLAP!** _

The fourth spank made Iris Heart scream in an explosion of ecstasy. Kuro was just amazed at how much this dominatrix loved being spanked. Iris Heart's lusty ass jiggled each time Kuro spanked her. He started fucking her ass faster and faster, watching it jiggle with each slap of flesh.

"Fu-u-uck!" she cried. "Your cock… in my ass… It's really dirty… but you like dirty, don't you? Go on, fuck me, Darling! Just do it! Fuck my ass! Just promise to make me cum too and you can do whatever you want to me…!"

It was her dirty talk at the end that just did it for him and, before he even knew what was happening, he exploded inside her, filling her ass with his hot, sticky cum. She screamed his name one last time and came as well.  
They came to rest while connected still, their exhausted and sweaty bodies almost melding together. Then in a bright flash of light, Iris Heart's exhausted state caused her to revert back into the petite Plutia. He quickly noted how he was still lodged inside of her and how much tighter she was now than in her HDD form. However, the smaller Plutia relieved herself of his penis…

…only to soon wrap her lips around the head, circling the tip with her tongue. Her dark violet hair spilled around her face and shoulders as she bobbed her mouth up and down his dick making it glisten with her wetness. His excitement surpassed mere arousal and Kuro watched transfixed as she orally ingested more and more of his turgid pole. Kuro felt his head bump against the opening of Plutia's throat and she emitted a gurgling moan and slipped her mouth off his cock.

"You made me feel soooooo good! Now, I'm returning the favor~" Plutia says before opening her mouth and pointing to it invitingly.

With that, Plutia stood and threw her leg over Kuro's lap. She was facing away from him and prepared to lower herself onto him. Then, she straddled him. Her bare ass was on his crotch. With her legs spread wide open, she rubbed her wet pussy and asshole against his throbbing cock, still slick from when he fucked her HDD form. She stood a little higher, legs wide open, and she reached down to point his pole upwards, holding it still before lowering herself.

It happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt like slow motion. But at the same time, he hardly had time to process it all (when you're not busy dealing with a sadomasochist, you tend to really have time to notice these little nuances). His mind went blank as his rigidity entered the small goddess's glorious wet hole.

Then, she began moving. She felt incredible inside as she slowly gyrated her hips. While she gyrated, Kuro reached forward, around her body, and rubbed her bare tits. Those small, soft, and perky tits with small nipples that were now hardened. They felt soft and fit in his palms. There was also stiffness to them from her arousal.

"Hold on, please~" Plutia lifted herself off after a while. She prepared to straddle him once again. This time, she was going to face him. Kuro's cock was straddled once again. It was an easier entry since her pussy was ready. Her entire body weight was on him, their faces mere inches apart.

Plutia's face looked like she melted for a moment. Her eyes nearly rolled back from the sex they were having. Her mouth opened and her jaw dropped a little. She hugged him tightly, their bodies squeezing together which only made the sex hotter, and more intimate. Her inner walls seemed to be alternating between squeezing and loosening around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not intending to let him get away.

"Ooooohh! This feels so, so goooood! I think I'm gonna cum~!" Plutia moaned, her undulations gaining fervor. She bounced again and again, driving the entire length of his rod into her with determination, and her whole body shuddered with each blow. Then, after about forty-five seconds, they both reached their peaks.

They came violently, semen raging through Kuro's rod like molten metal, pumping and pumping as Plutia milked him for every last drop he had. Eventually, they both collapsed on the cool grass in a tight embrace, both exhausted and Plutia fully satisfied (Thank, God!), with him still locked inside her.

* * *

"Oh, dear! Plutia! Where have you been?! You've been gone for over four hours! \\(º □ º l|l)/" a frantic Histoire asked as soon as the door to Plutia's room opened, revealing a disheveled goddess riding on an angel of a similar state. Plutia hopped off and pecked Kuro on the cheek.

 _"The first person to climb Mt. Everest did so by accident while chasing a bird…"_ Kuro muttered, completely devoid of any emotion as the fact that he had sex with a goddess hit him like a freight train.

"Wait. Did I miss something important? (ｏ・_・)" the pixie asked, a tad bit concerned about Kuro's current state.

"Aw, you're so funny, Icarus~" Plutia cooed.

_"…You can go faster by increasing your speed. You can decrease it by moving slower…"_

 


	2. Compa

**_BOOM!_ **

_"Eek!"_  Compa shrieked when she heard the loud noise from outside. The very same noise that's haunted her for a good chunk of her life:

Thunder.

Compa buried herself beneath her blankets, trying to shut out the loud roars and bright flashes from outside. However, she eventually couldn't stand it anymore. She can't sleep in a thunderstorm by herself! She has a bad case of astraphobia!

Quicker than a blue hedgehog with shoes, she left the guest room and quietly snuck into her friend, Kuro's, room. Compa had begged Kuro to let her stay at his home until the thunderstorm cleared, but unfortunately it hadn't so she was forced to spend the night at his house.

She knocked on the door for a while, but there was no response. As soon as she was ready to give up and go sleep alone again, she heard a flush from the door behind her. Out came her host, dressed in his star print pajamas. Blue eyes meet hot pink ones as he addresses their current situation.

"Oh, hey, Compa. Why are you outside my door?" the angel boy heard her whimper a bit before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I…"

_Ka- **BOOM!**_

_"KYAAH!"_  the terrified girl flung herself onto Kuro in response to the very loud crash of thunder. It didn't take him long to figure out what was happening as he gently wrapped his arms around her. He felt his shirt getting wet and surmised that Compa was actually driven to tears.

"You can't sleep?" she nodded shakily, accompanied by a sniffle.

"Scared of thunder?" Again, she nodded.

This next question would bring a nice shade of red to both of their faces; "Wanna… sleep in my room?"

A brief pause overcame the pinkette and she felt her face heat up with a blush, but eventually nodded as Kuro opened the door to his bedroom and gently lead her to the bed. Luckily, it was just the right size for the both of them.

They took a minute to get comfortable, situating themselves not too close, but not too far from each other as to assure the astraphobic that he was still there. However, that distance was soon closed as Compa let out a terrified squeak, clinging onto Kuro for dear life while hearing the heavy rain pelt harshly against the nearby window. Another crack of thunder resounded and she tightened her hold on him, whimpering. Kuro didn't mind as he stroked her hair gently, whispering soothing words to her and, in a moment of brotherly attention, kisses her forehead, completely unaware of the effect that it had on Compa.

* * *

Three hours had passed and thankfully, the thunderstorm had subsided, but Kuro found himself unable to go back to sleep. He was fine with sticking around the normally cheery and bubbly Compa any other day of the week… but given their current situation, he didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to act! Slender arms wrapped around his person as Compa held him close to her.

It wasn't a far cry to say that Compa was a very beautiful girl. Her creamy pink colored hair was curled at the ends and stopped just at her mid-back which lead to her slim figure. Her normal outfit as well as her pajamas—especially her pajamas—always accentuated her small waist, her wonderfully crafted hips and her soft and luxuriant breasts. Her nightgown showed how perfect her body's curves were and its slight transparency revealed a little bit of what was underneath it; so much so that Kuro needed to swallow down his nervousness.

Her warm and soft body pressed firmly onto his as her breath hit the back of his neck. Her legs were intertwined with his and he could feel the heat of her midsection. Her chest was against his back and it was big and soft, also letting Kuro know that Compa was braless. It's easy to imagine what was happening to the poor, pubescent boy.

"Icarus?" her voice was barely above a whisper. "Are you awake?"

Kuro could only manage a nod, but then realized that she probably couldn't see him very well and turned on the nearby lamp, turning around to face her. Compa still maintained her hold on him, but not as tight as before. Both of them were sporting intense blushes as they were only about a few inches apart from each other. Kuro snaked his arms around her hips, making her shiver involuntarily. After the silence between them became unbearable, the angel boy decided to break the ice.

"Did… you wanna tell me something?"

"U-um, well… I've just been… thinking about some things," Compa fished for the right words. "Well… since that day we became friends, my feelings have… kinda changed…"

She stopped and seemed to have trouble saying the next part. Kuro noticed this, so he reached out and slid her hand into his. Compa flushed when she felt his hand hold hers. She looked up at him, only seeing a reassuring smile, and took another deep breath; "You're always so adorably dorky and charming at the same time, but at that time I wrote it off as a simple 'he's cute' kind of thing. What I'm really trying to say is that I like you, Icarus. As in, I love you."

She finished that sentence by reaching out for his hand and resting it on her left breast, over her heart; "Can you feel it? My heartbeat?"

 _'Your large breast isn't telling me a thing…'_ Kuro's face went redder than a cherry at the feeling of Compa's breast in his hand.

"H-hey. Hold on a minute, Compa! I-" Compa silenced him by connecting her lips with his. Blue eyes widened considerably before slowly closing, finally receding into the loving lip lock. The pink-ette leaned herself closer into his space letting her dainty hands trail around the warm skin of his neck until she had both her arms wrapped around it. Kuro hugged her tight, his hands on her back and on her lower side. Her answer being to press her chest on his, and he could feel her nipples on his chest through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

Taking the next step, Kuro pried open Compa's mouth little by little with his tongue begging permission which she granted by gradually parting her lips letting her mouth be invaded by his tongue. Compa mewled in result of feeling his tongue slowly and expertly work its way inside the damp cavern of her mouth, her grip on the back of his neck tightened then she hiked her left leg up over the back of his calves.

Without even knowing it, the angel's right hand went up to her chest smoothly yet slowly fondling Compa's left breast through her nightgown. He continued working her breast and ass with his hands until he had set her off with the overload of stimulation.

"I-ca-ruusss~" she loudly moaned surprising him enough to cease his ministrations for the moment and take in the sight of her glowing face staring back at him with entranced eyes. They gazed into each other until Compa sat up and gripped the straps of her nightgown. Peeling them down, she unveiled her large breasts while simultaneously giving away the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra before this. She suddenly looked away from him shyly, finding the door more interesting.

"Y-you can t-touch them if y-you want to…" she said quietly.

Kuro hesitated for only a second before moving his hands forward and grabbing as much of her pert breasts as possible. She whined and looked away from him, unable to bear looking at him while he was groping her. He could feel her nipples harden beneath his palms, and with that came the desire to play with them. Gently, he started rubbing the salmon peaks, causing Compa to cry out. Kuro stopped, thinking that maybe he had hurt her, but when he looked at her face, she was finally looking back at him, eyes sparkling with desire and feeling of his hands making her knees quiver.

She was sensitive. Not overly sensitive, but sensitive enough that it felt extremely good. She wanted to give in and fall to the floor as her body started to heat up. She started to feel her panties getting a little… soggy. Kuro touched her just right and she gave out a moderately loud moan as she bit down on her lip. If she thought about it, her only male friend playing with her chest was making her really, really wet.

The pink haired girl gasped sharply as she felt the wetness of Kuro's tongue on her nipple. He kissed, licked, sucked, and bit, causing Compa to grab the back of his head and pull him further into her chest. He turned his attention back to her lips, their kisses became even more intense. Pushing away from her, he took her breasts into his hands and began to trace kisses all over her warm skin, until her whole body felt ablaze and she cried out, clutching at him until his lips returned to hers.

Subconsciously, Compa's hand reached downwards, bringing her hand over his clothed erection. She slowly rubbed it up and down, cherishing the low sounds of approval the its owner gave through their heated make-out session.

Kuro decided to change things up a bit and laid Compa back down on the bed. Her bountiful bosom rose and sank with each shaky breath and slick with his saliva. He then realized that this nightgown was getting in the way of him saying the rest of her body, so he swiftly did away with it by pulling it downwards, catching her panties in the mix as well, and throwing it to who-knows-where.

"No fair, Icarus… Why am I the only one who's naked?" Compa complained. Adhering to her complaint, Kuro hastily got rid of every article of clothing on his person. But then, he found himself seated on the mattress with the pinkette between his legs, looking straight at his dick.

Compa then shut her eyes and kissed the tip, licking her lips as if taste testing it. It wasn't that great, but it wasn't terrible, either. With a look of utter determination, she ran her tongue up and down the underside slowly, eventually getting used to the taste.

Meanwhile, Kuro was in heaven. The feeling of her mouth surrounding his member was so unlike anything he had ever experienced. After the first gasp though, he attempted to hold back his moans and groans of ecstasy. Compa continued, more audible gasps emerged in rapid succession. After a few more seconds, Kuro's length began to twitch, a signal of incoming release. He gripped the girl's head while shouting; "Compa, I'm gonna…!"

He felt himself on the edge of orgasm. Compa looked up at him seeing the look of pleasure on his face, then withdrew his cock from her mouth. Compa gasps with heavy panting, his penis twitch with a big throb, so close to orgasm, so damn close.

The two kissed again but soon broke it off, Kuro beginning to kiss Compa's breasts then moved his kisses down to her stomach and nether regions. She grasped the bed sheets and held her head back with a gasp. The young teen open his mouth and pushed his tongue against the nurse-in-training's pussy.

Kuro didn't find it hard to locate her clit and began gently sucking at the area as Kuro lapped his tongue against the hardened little nub. Compa reached towards him and placed her hand against the back of his head. As her breathing increased, he licked and sucked at her dampness with all of the "skill" he had. Kuro watched her face for when he was doing something she seemed to like. He concentrated on what Compa liked as much as possible, driving her further and further towards her orgasm.

"Icarus!" she rolled her hips as she cried his name out, her orgasm. Her girl-cum flowed out of her as she came, coating his lips with her thicker juices. Her chest heaved as her moment of ecstasy passed. But her thighs quivered when she felt the head of Kuro's penis against her maidenhood. When he fully entered here wet snatch, Compa tried not to cry out in pain. Kuro looked at her and was suddenly filled with dread. She had let loose a couple of tears and he knew that only meant two things. She was either really happy or… he had taken her virginity.

"Compa! I'm sorry! I didn't realize—" Compa shut him up by placing a dainty finger against his lips. She just smiled lovingly at him, letting him know that it was okay. He slowly started thrusting. He marveled at how soft and tight she was inside. He slowly did this for a full two minutes before Compa timidly gave him the O-K to go harder. Her chest heaved wildly up and down, screaming each time he slid into her. Kuro had her legs over his shoulders with her back pressing further into the mattress. The sheer tightness of her pussy on his length was almost overwhelming, but he had more than adjusted by now. His hips slowly starting moving themselves back and forth carefully accelerating making soft slapping sounds between the flesh of Compa's rear and his crotch.

The two then started making out, adding to Compa's pleasure. Kuro pulled away and gave attention to her tits. He licked and nipped at them eagerly. She moaned in pleasure and pushed his head further in. Kuro bit her nipple and played with it between his teeth. His other hand was also twisting and pulling with her other nipple.

Compa clutched the bed linens tightly as Kuro's assault continued. Each hard thrust pushed him further and further in until she felt him hit her womb. The angle of his penetration hit that sweet, mind numbing spot inside with every undulation. Holding her hips securely, he started pressing into her just as quick and deep as she would let him and yanking out to thrust back into the heat. Kuro grit his teeth as he slowly began to feel pressure within his lower region. He was unsure what it was as he had never experienced this before. But looking down at the girl as he fiercely rammed into her, he could help but feel content.

Kuro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He began to thrust hard and fast like she wanted. Each hard thrust pushed him further and further in until Compa felt him hit her womb. She began jerking herself back and forward to hump against it, in love with the feeling of her insides being filled and rubbed against by the skin and muscle. Holding her hips securely, he started pressing into her just as quick and deep as she would let him and yanking out to thrust back into the heat.

Soon, Compa was dropping her weight onto Kuro's dick, shoving it in her before raising up, only to yank him back into her with a strong flex of her legs. The hump was swift, fluid, and satisfying; she left him nothing to do but rear his head back and groan out in pleasure, hoping he could last the pleasure until forever came and went. Without skipping a beat, she quickened her pace as her hips grinded against his and his member slowly got deeper and deeper into her. As she drove him into her deeper thanks to his thrusting, her moaning surprisingly became softer as her eyes slowly began to glaze over from the pleasure.

"Icarus, I'm about to cum~" her voice was slightly strained, but he understood nonetheless. She continued grinding against him as she threw her head back and screamed silently as she felt him explode within her, his thick fluid sticking to her walls as it came in bunches unlike other guy's would. As it was still erupting within her, she fell onto Kuro as her body shook from the bliss it was in.

Compa's insides convulsed in pleasure and hot, sweet-smelling fluid poured out from between her legs. The amount was incredible; she kept humping softly, drawing out every bit of her own pleasure she could as it kept pouring. By the time she stopped bouncing, it looked like Kuro had a whole layer of sparkling, warm fluid on his waist and down his thighs. She collapsed in his arms, panting and moaning as the feelings caught up with her.

As they came down from their respective highs they both panted ragged breaths and looked each other in the eyes before Compa whispered; "I love you~"

He poked her on the forehead, smiling; "Same to you, Pinky."

He pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, resulting in a grateful look from his lover. Compa snuggled herself into him and put her head into the crook of his neck, easily finding sleep after their intense sexual activity.

_'Maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad, after all…'_

* * *

_Ka- **BOOM!**_

" _Eek! I lied!_  Yes, they are!" Compa shrieked as she got back underneath the blankets. Honestly speaking, she may never get over her fear of thunderstorms, really…

Currently reading a book next to get with the lamp on, Kuro looked over at Compa and then to an imaginary audience; "Please end the chapter before she gets any ideas…"


	3. Noire | Black Heart

The songs of the birds' chirping echoed around the landscape, the warm, inviting sunlight seeped through the trees, and a light breeze wove through the quiet little forest that was situated yards away from any of the four nations. In that forest was a resting winged boy by the name of Kuro, who was now whistling a catchy little tune while lying on a tree branch.

Kuro was lying on a branch high enough that he was able to display a beautiful of the flowing waterfall which made a small lake that was surrounded by a small beach of warm sand. Needless to say, it almost looked like a sanctuary. With the calm noises of falling water soothed him like a lullaby and the soft breeze lightly pressing against his skin, hair, and wings as well as the nice tree shade that covered over his drowsy figure, the boy was almost completely asleep from the peace of it all…

That was until his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of crushed twigs. With a quick stretch, Kuro's wings sprouted up in a golden light and he flew up high to get a better view of what made that sound. It was then that he found it… or rather, found _her_.

With her dark twin tails lightly being played with by the wind, Noire stepped into the flying boy's view with a small handbag in her left hand. Apparently, he was not the only one who knew of this forest. She strolled along the ground and stepped onto the small sandy beach that surrounded the small lake before she stopped and looked around.

The ravenette didn't seem to notice Kuro, probably because he was situated above her. When Kuro was able to get a good view of the goddess's face, of course without giving himself away, he could see a bright smile being spread across her features. Apparently, she was feeling the same peace Kuro had been experiencing earlier. Weird, Kuro didn't picture Noire to be a nature lover.

The boy decided to get a closer look by landing behind a nearby tree, just enough out of Noire's peripheral vision. Soon, he was frozen stiff when he was treated to the sight of Lastation's CPU… stripping…

She started by removing her tall, dark boots, wiggling her toes on the warm sand as it provided her relief from wearing them constantly. She didn't waste time in moving on to her black corset, arm socks, collar, and the ribbon on her rear. Each piece of clothing she removed got added to the growing pile of apparel. She soon shrugged of her white, frilled dress, leaving her clad only in her blue, strapless bra and matching panties. This sight was seriously doing bad things to Kuro's teenage mind… and his libido.

Wishing not to be on the receiving end of Noire's wrath for being caught peeping, Kuro decided to leave, but his mad dash was stopped before it began as his foot got caught by a root. The cruel root's unexpected appearance caused him to tumble forwards, landing face-first in front of the open trail with an accidental "Oof!"

"Icarus?" Kuro's wings stiffened at the call of his pet name. Lifting his head upwards, face frozen into a fearful expression, he came face to face with a barely-clothed Noire looming over him.

The boy tried to hide the fact that he was there, but his jumbled thoughts, fear of death, and embarrassment at seeing a CPU in such a… risqué condition made him ramble uncontrollably; "HEY, Noire-I mean, Lady Noire! I didn't know you came! Did you?! I mean, of course, you do! It's your body-I mean mind! I mean-I didn't…!"

"Stop," Noire ordered firmly hands situated at her hips… her perfect, round hi- _No!_ Kuro stood up straight and stared straight at her eyes, using every ounce of willpower not to stare at her body. "Now, quietly and calmly answer these three questions: you knew about this place as well?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You saw me take my clothes off?"

Kuro swallowed a lump in his throat; "Y-yes…"

Despite blushing up a storm, Noire asked her third question; "Now, are you staying here with me or going home?"

That question was no question at all. She was pretty much saying _"you are staying here with me or else…!"_ Noire's tone left no room for argument and the angel resigned to his fate; "I'm… staying here… with you… Lady Noire…"

"Noire. When we're alone, you have my express permission to call me 'Noire.' Be grateful. I didn't have to let you, y'know," Noire's sassiness made Kuro chuckle silently.

"O-Okay, La… I mean, N-N-Noire," he forced down any remaining nervousness and continued the discussion. "So, what were you doing over here, Noire?"

"Well, I was going to go bathe by the waterfall until you decided to make your grand appearance," she says with an almost bitter tone.

"O-Oh," Awkwardness, oh how he missed thee. "W-Well then, uh, lemme get outta here, heh heh…"

Kuro turned around to leave her to do her business, walking almost mechanically, until he was frozen stiff by Noire's authoritative voice; "Stop. Turn around. Come here."

 _'Damn my obedience…!'_  he did everything he was told until he was face-to-face with the ravenette.

"Let me explain something to you, mister. This place is just as much my space as it is yours, so stop being such a wimp and stay. And don't let me being naked stop you from enjoying your time here," on that note, she turned away from him and unclasped her bra and would've slipped out of her panties, but gave Kuro a glare that demanded that he turn around and he did. Satisfied with his obedience, she finally did away with the last remnants of her clothing, fished out a towel and a bottle of soap, and went closer to the base of the waterfall, tossing the bag to Kuro's hands.

"Put my clothes in there, and then follow me," she says, the towel snug around her body.

* * *

Throughout the entire trek (which was around five minutes) from the shore to the waterfall pond, Kuro caught a case of wandering eye and gazed at Noire's body every so often, only stopping whenever she started a conversation. Unbeknownst to him, Noire had caught him staring more than once, but…for some reason, she was… apathetic towards it, if anything. What confused her was the fact that she wasn't even that angry with him for seeing her undress. She normally would've beaten any man that did so within an inch of their life, but Kuro… was a special case.

At first, Noire thought nothing of Kuro, her interest in him was nonexistent, but still held a certain level of respect for his combat ability and for being one of the rare "men with manners" (not that she would admit it at the time). And while she kept her feelings to herself, him calling her nothing but "Lady Noire" actually flattered her. She wondered if he'd even come up with a pet name for her as everyone calls him "Icarus." His respectful attitude, obedient nature, politeness, attentiveness, strength, and his infectious smile slowly began to worm their way into her heart. And eventually, she soon found herself falling for the boy and would get jealous if another girl is displaying any sort of affection or acting intimate with him. Without even knowing it, Noire's arm suddenly hooked around his and she moved closer, inadvertently pressing her bosom on it. Feeling Kuro squirm a bit within her grasp amused her somewhat.

Upon reaching the pond, Kuro set the bag down next to where Noire would be bathing at and turned to give her some privacy, but was genuinely surprised when she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"W-wait," she pursed her lips, thinking of a way to properly get her words out. "Y-y-you can… j-j-join me. If you want…"

The CPU didn't even notice her towel slipping, giving the boy a larger view of her cleavage. He gulped and turn a magnificent shade of red to match hers; "Uh… but we… can't. I'm a boy… a-and you're a girl, not to mention a CPU. Besides, aren't I, in your own words, 'way below your league?'"

Noire huffed, turning away with a cute pout; "Of course, you are! You should be on your knees, thanking me for even considering letting you join me for a bath!"

Noire turned back towards him, but found him actually on his knees; "What are you doing?"

"You… you said I should be on my knees…"

"Get up! …Leave it to Icarus to do something completely stupid and random…" she mumbled that last part, starting to become really annoyed. "Either you're in or out. Your choice."

* * *

If Noire had thought the awkward silence back at the shore was bad, this was just painful! Kuro had made the (un)fortunate decision to actually get into the water with her. So, right now here they were: a boy and a girl, both naked and pressed up against each other on the water's edge. The only things keeping their bare skin from touching directly were their towels.

Although, there was the next part that she herself admitted that she could avoided if she had kept her mouth shut. She held her arm out beside her as a pair of warm, calloused hands ran up and down her skin, spreading the soap she had brought with her all over it.

Yep, that's right. Kuro was currently washing down Noire's body while in this rather intimate position. All the while, the boy did as told and ran his soapy hands on her neck, shoulders (complete with a massage), arms, sides, waist, hips, and the upper portions of her legs. Noire would do her lower legs and feet on her own.

It was then that she realized that he had (intentionally) missed washing her breasts and… lower region. When he finally took his hands off of her, she tilted her head to face him, face turning red again; "You're not finished, yet…"

"Yes, I am," Kuro replied hastily. "You said you could do the rest on your own."

Noire sighed. While it was rather sweet of him to not try and take advantage of the situation, when she boiled down to it, there's really no other option but to finish what they've began. As such, she gripped both of his hands and hovered them over her brassiere, an expectant look on her face. Kuro blushed brilliantly at what she was demanding of him.

"L-L-Lady Noire, I can't…!"

"Shut up and just finish what you've started! This is the one and only time you'll get my permission to touch them! And for the last time, just call me 'Noire.'"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the angel boy inched closer and closer to Noire's chest until…

…his hands came into contact and he started running them all over the smooth skin. The ravenette let out a gasp followed by a moan, her nails raking across the stone on either side of her. Fearing that he may have done something wrong, Kuro immediately let go, relieving her of her momentary state of bliss. "Noire?"

"…Why…?"

"Wh-why what?"

"Don't play dumb! Why did you stop touching my breasts?!"

"I'm not playing! My dumbness is real! I'm-I just thought that I might have done something wrong."

"The only thing you did wrong was not finishing, so keep going like you did before…!"

Kuro shut his eyes tightly as he went back to Noire's body. He gripped her breasts with more fervor than Noire anticipated and she began to moan and squirm. She had a particularly hard spasm whenever his palm ran over her nipple, which she could definitely tell was getting hard from all of the attention.

"Noire, please stay still! You're only making this harder!"

"You say that as if it's easy!"

The next few minutes consisted of Noire having her boobs groped as she moaned freely, clawing more fervently at the cobblestone beneath them. A distinct hardness had poked her from behind and she let out a small yelp; "What's that poking my butt?!"

That was enough to get Kuro to stop his blatantly erotic massage of her breasts and try to come up with a cover for the obvious erection he got from it; "Um… nothing…?"

"Like hell! It's definitely some—" when Noire reached behind her and got a feel on what was poking at her, she let out a shrill scream that Kuro could have sworn that all of Gamindustri could hear.

Suddenly becoming frantic, she leapt off of him and stood before him, her shock, horror, disgust, and mild intrigue causing her to forget that she was now without a towel; "What in Gamindustri is  _THAT_  repulsive thing?!"

"U-um… it's… it's called a penis. Every boy has one. You've never seen one before, Lady Noire?"

"Of course, I've never seen one before! What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"Well… um, a-are you…" How was he gonna phrase this next question? "…familiar… with our anatomy, Lady Noire?"

"Why the nerve of—of course, I am! I'm not stupid!"

"Lemme rephrase that: are you familiar with male anatomy?"

"…"

"Well, that's a 'no' if I've ever seen one…" th boy murmured, scratching his head.

Noire let out a frustrated growl; "Okay, so? I don't know much about you guys and… that… What of it?"

"Looks like a certain goddess has some reading to do," it was then that, out of nowhere, Kuro pulled out a mid-sized yellow book. It was book on human anatomy. He skimmed through the pages, ignoring Noire's questioning on where he got it, when he got it, and how it's still dry, until he got to the page. "Start from the second paragraph…"

* * *

Needless to say, after Noire read the page Kuro said to, things got a helluva lot more awkward to say the least. Noire couldn't even look at the boy without either turning beet-red, looking downwards to his crotch, or some combination of the two. Kuro was upset that this little "situation" had caused this suffocating sexual tension between them. This went on for fifteen minutes now, the both of them standing up and facing away from each other. Kuro was in his boxers and Noire in her bra and panties (she still didn't get why she's so okay with it, though).

Kuro decided to leave before he made things worse, periodically glancing back at the ravenette for any sort of response. He only managed to get to where the dirt road converged when Noire spoke up without moving an inch; "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm… just gonna go get dressed and then go home. I'm… sorry to ruin your time here, Noire…"

"No. Don't…"

"Oh, right. Um, see ya."

"No, I mean don't leave. I want you to stay," Noire shyly admitted. Her soft tone and body movements made her look adorable in Kuro's eyes. "Come here, Icarus. Please?"

Still a bit nervous, he complied and was about to ask what it was that she needed when she kissed him squarely on the lips.

Blue eyes widening in shock, the boy stood stock still for a brief moment before hesitantly returning the kiss. It was short and somewhat chaste, but as soon as it was over, Noire pulled him back in and deepened it. There was a chill that traveled down Kuro's spine, and Noire felt an unfamiliar sensation. The goddess couldn't care less about either of their inexperience, to her, the feeling of his lips on hers was the most wonderful sensation ever. She broke the kiss only momentarily, letting both of them take a breath, before she pulled him in close again.

Kuro's hands landed on either side of her head just as she pulled him in for yet another fantastic kiss, the both of them landing on the soft grass beneath them. He slowly grasped at the cloth of her bra and instinctively slid his thumb across the fabric covering her breast.

Noire moaned into the kiss as his fingers made contact. Just the tiniest touch made her feel like she was on cloud nine. The sound of Noire moaning sent a shiver down the boy's spine. Sometime during the kiss, their legs had become intertwined, Noire's upper leg resting between his, so when she felt something rub against it she gasped into the kiss. Pushing on his chest, Noire looked downwards to see his… _thing_ pitching a tent in his boxers. The knowledge that it was her and her alone making him excited boosted both her confidence and her ego.

Noire then put more strength into her shove and quickly shifted their positions so that she was on top. Still a bit hesitant, she looked at Kuro for confirmation only to receive a nod of approval.

Noire stared blankly at the form of his hardness through his boxers, but on the inside she was slowly budding with arousal. She brought her hand to it with a bit of trepidation, and Kuro tensed up and groaned.

She carefully stroked his hardened… _thing_ through his boxers, enjoying the sounds coming from Kuro's mouth, before she rose from her crouched position, never stopping the movements of her hand, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. The kiss was far more passionate than their previous one, and Noire squealed with a bit of shock as Kuro's tongue touched her lower lip. She hesitantly opened her mouth and met his carefully exploring tongue with hers, her hand slipping beneath his boxers, feeling the texture of his hardened shaft in her hands.

Noire decided to get on with it and yanked down his boxers. His… _thing_ twitched as it was exposed to the open air. She was curious as to what she should do with it, but an idea came into her head. Her hands went to her back and soon, her bra was thrown to the side just like his undergarments had been. Kuro couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight of Noire's luscious breasts. Fighting the urge to cover herself (which would be redundant since she willingly took off her bra in front of him), she grabbed her breasts and placed his phallus between them, feeling pride at the sound he made on contact.

Noire knew she didn't have the biggest breasts in the world, she was an average C-cup, but with how perfectly Kuro's… thing fit between them, she could never ask for a larger or smaller pair. She slowly started to rub her breasts up and down on his throbbing member, increasing her pace bit by bit at the sounds coming from his mouth. For what felt like an eternity, Noire got to enjoy knowledge she was giving the boy she loved the greatest pleasure he had experienced.

"Ugh… N-Noire, I'm about to…!" Kuro attempted to warn her about his imminent orgasm, but the pleasure was too much to bear and his hips bucked as he came. Strings of his sperm shot out from his shaft. Noire gasped as it landed on her face and her breasts.

"This… this is…" Noire was mesmerized by the scent of Kuro's cum. So much so that she ended up taste testing the substance, not finding it particularly good yet not that bad either. She let out a small whimper at the feeling of a small rag cleaning the substance off her face.

"S-Sorry…"

Noire didn't say anything and simply cupped his cheeks and directed his face to her nether regions. Her breathing became ragged as she let out a soft; "Kuro, please…"

That sentence combined with the scent of her sweet honey pot was all the encouragement that he needed. Kuro's hand reached forward towards her cavern through her panties, which had already become quite moist, and trailed a line against her clitoris. Her pussy became even more sensitive under his ministrations and she felt her orgasm approaching. Noire shut her eyes tightly and continued to whimper until she started panting and clenched her teeth and hands, trying to hold in her cum.

An idea popped into Kuro's head and he removed the goddess's panties right from under her. She grew curious as to what he was planning and let out a shaky; "What are you doing?"

That tone of curiosity turned into ecstasy as Noire felt Kuro's tongue invaded her very sensitive pussy. The ravenette's face was blushing from the pleasure. The feeling of Kuro's tongue sent an electric shock down her spine, and she moaned out to the heavens. Her body began to move like the waves of an ocean, her breaths becoming more haggard as time went on.

Then, a gasp left her mouth. Kuro's tongue was stroking over her swollen lips. Little licks and sucks teased her clit. Surprise and arousal chased each other down Noire's body. Kuro was shockingly good at doing this. His hot soft tongue sent waves of heat through her thighs. She cupped his head, gripping it tightly. Her lips quivered as she soon felt the his fingers rub past her clit and push apart her pussy lips, allowing his tongue further entry. Slick, wet sounds could be heard coming from her nether regions while static began filling her vision.

She groaned and rolled her hips as the pleasure hit its pinnacle. Her honey began to flow out of her; "Stop! Sto-o-o-op! I'm cumming! I'm… going to CUM!"

Following her shout, her inner walls clenched and there was a fire burning brightly low in her abdomen as Noire's first orgasm hit her hard. It was so… amazing that she was unable to form coherent words, instead going for unintelligible moans and gasps.

When her orgasm subsided, Kuro and Noire slowly got back up, but soon the former became blinded by a familiar flash of light. After regaining his vision a bit, he was soon face-to-face with the nude form of Noire's HDD form, Black Heart. Kuro blushed harder than he had before and raised a finger to say something, but Black Heart stopped him from doing so by wrapping her arms around his neck; "Were you having fun, having your way with me?"

She then pushed Kuro down, him landing right back on his ass. When he was about to ask what the hell that was about, was was genuinely surprised when Black Heart suddenly went down on all fours, and crawled at him, looking at him with seductive scrutiny. A slender hand wrapped around his erect member, slowly and sensually stroking it up and down; "I think it's time to put your tool to work. Wouldn't you agree?"

Black Heart squeezed tightly to let him know that she meant business. Kuro squirmed; "Noir—er, Lady Black Heart, I'm warning you. In all honesty, I'm sorta pent up. If we go through this… I mean… your personality is different between HDD and normal…"

"So? That doesn't mean that I don't have sexual needs as well," Black Heart replied flatly.

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack," Black Heart declared. "Often times, I'm stuck reigning in my desires when I'm around you. Besides, we've already come this far, so we might as well… enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"U-uh… I…" he tried to protest, but the feeling of her hand on his dick made his libido go crazy. "Rrgh… Doesn't it, like, bother you that you're doing something like this with… well, me?"

"Icarus, I want to  _fuck_. Not bear your children. Besides, CPUs can't conceive in the first place, so just shut up…" Black Heart lifted her leg and threw it over Kuro's lap. She was faced forward and prepared to lower herself onto him. With her legs spread wide open, she rubbed her wet pussy and asshole against his throbbing manhood. God, it felt unbelievable. "…and don't say anything. Don't do anything either. Just sit there, and stay hard. You're about to graduate from being a virgin~"

She straddled up and down. Kuro wasn't sure why since he was already prepared to fuck, no need for more teasing. He thought maybe it was her way of preparing herself. Then, Black Heart reached down to point Kuro's rod upwards, holding it still before lowering herself, the their bodies finally connecting. Kuro sat mesmerized at the sight of this white haired beauty getting ready to take his virginity. He heard her ragged breathing throughout the entry process. She lowered herself until his cock was fully buried in her slit, and she was sitting on his crotch with all of her body weight.

Black Heart's resulting hiss made him realize something; "You're a virgin, too, Lady Black Heart?"

"You were expecting otherwise? I'm not a slut," the goddess sounded a bit offended. "And this sort of thing is nothing to me. Now, do yourself a favor and hold still. I'll be doing the moving."

Kuro just nodded, not wanting to risk her ending this too early. Black Heart's pussy was warm, wet, tight and felt incredible as it coiled around his member. Once Black Heart had adjusted, she really went to work. Her hips swayed like a dancer's, mesmerizing in their movement as she rode Kuro with all the passion and unbridled lust she'd been bottling up. Each gyration brought a moan from the boy.

She looked back at him, eyes half lidded with lust, but shining with pleasure and need nonetheless. She worked her hips expertly, rolling them over and over, swaying, bouncing, just overall giving Kuro the best ride of his life. She was completely in control, and from the way she bounced, shimmied, and rode him, she loved it just as much as she loved him.

"Ooh! Here it comes! I'm gonna cum! I'm about to cum!" Black Heart's gyration become more frantic, less precise, and as she started to lean forward and grind her clit against him. Kuro knew she was coming close by the way her vaginal muscles tightened around him. The white haired woman came spectacularly, the view from Kuro's perspective amazing as she joyously threw her head back, her entire body rolling in a long, wave-like motion as she continues to cum.

She rode him gently for a few minutes more, prolonging her pleasure, before looking down at him with a smile. She realized however, that Kuro hadn't finished yet. She was about to ask why when he took one hand, placed in on her back, and skillfully flipped them so he was on top of her. She let out a small squeak, and suddenly she was empty as Kuro withdrew. Before she could protest, he flipped her over so that she was facedown.

It was only a moment more before he entered her again. Kuro had zero doubts this was going to be it. She was too hot, too sensual for him to continue much longer. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust forward, slowly, but firmly. Kuro knew he wouldn't last much longer, and wanted Black Heart to have one more spectacular orgasm. He thrust again, starting to pick up the pace; hand occasionally leaving Black Heart's hip to deliver a playful swat on her toned, sculpted rear. She jumped and yelped at first, but realized it hadn't hurt, not really, and in fact made her own body push back against him faster. Kuro delved in deeper, his thrusts strong, dominant, and unyielding. This was the exact opposite of Black Heart being in control, and in this position, she loved it!

"I love you! I love you so much!" Black Heart screamed as something began building up quickly from inside her loins, something so powerful that she couldn't wait for it to arrive. Fortunately, it was only mere moments before the bomb went off behind her eyes and she erupted into the most powerful orgasm of her life, screaming Kuro's name all the while, as he tried to drive further, he found that he couldn't. The goddess's snatch was clamping down so tightly around him he couldn't thrust anymore, and it was too much for him.

It was now Kuro who came, jets of white hot cum shooting inside of Black Heart, the feeling so strong it triggered a small aftershock orgasm as she was filled even more than before. It was exhilarating, breathtaking, and intense. The lovers separated, gasping for breath, small spasms wracking both of their bodies as they came down for the final time that night.

Black Heart turned to her side, that glorious view of her body visible again, and started tracing circles on her angel's chest. She smirked while staring directly into his eyes; "That was… rather satisfactory. I think you'll make a fine lover from now on, no?"

Kuro, still gasping for air, just lazily raised his hand with a weak "Yaaaaaay…"

* * *

Kuro and Noire were once again seated together in the water. The previous awkward air completely lost and forgotten, simply replaced by an aura of tranquility. Noire raised her arm as Kuro's soapy hands ran up and down them; "Icarus? Two things, okay?"

"Shoot," he replied, moving on to washing her breasts, a lot more comfortable with it since they just had sex not too long ago.

Noire sighed at the feeling of his hands on her breasts, but continued to speak; "Number one: while I can't stop any other girls from falling in love with you, just remember that this…" she grabbed his dick. "…belongs to me and only me, got it?"

"Y-yeah. And number two is…?"

"Tell anyone about this  **and I'll definitely kill you…**   _Darling~"_  Noire seemed way too happy to be issuing a threat. Kuro stiffened up, and not in the good way, mind you.

_'Congratulations, Kuro. You now have a tsundere goddess for a girlfriend… What could possibly go wrong?'_


	4. Chika Hakozaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I know. I'm committing heresy with this chapter. It put the "Out of Character" tag for a reason, guys!

Chika Hakozaki, Oracle of Leanbox, slung her beach bag over her shoulder and wandered down the paved pathway that led to Leanbox's only pool. A trio of butterflies floated past while trees and lush plants overflowed from raised garden beds, creating a shady oasis from the summer sun. She drew in a breath and let it out in a contented sigh. If it hadn't been for the glass ceiling looming over her, it would have felt like walking through a tropical rainforest. After arriving to the reception desk and paying the appropriate amount of credits, Chika headed for the far-end of the place.

She stripped off her summer shirt and dropped it onto the nearby lounge chair, then dropped her bag right next to it. Chika wandered over to the pool in her black swimsuit with gold rings adorning both pieces, taking time at the edge to indulge in a long stretch.

In all honesty, there were a few people that she would've liked to bring with her. The first would be, of course, her darling "sister" Vert but she was once again too immersed in her gaming addiction to go. Next would be her good friend, Cave, but her job in the SMD took up a good chunk of her time and she couldn't go.

The third… would be a boy—yes, a BOY—by the name of Kuro, or "Icarus" as most people call him. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made him so special to her, but no matter what she says he was there in her heart and there was no way she could remove him.

"Hi, Miss Hakozaki!"

She didn't have to turn around to know who stood there. If his cute, somewhat feminine voice hadn't been a dead giveaway, the fact that no one else ever called her "Miss Hakozaki" told her it was the person she was about to elaborate on not five seconds ago. Chika turned to face him

"H-Hey. What are you doing here?" She mentally cursed herself for that slight stutter but her sudden feeling of timidity obviously flew over his head. Her heart thumped harder at the sight of him. She hid her reaction behind her smile and let her gaze slide over him.

His blue-green trunks sat low on his hips and his white tank top hugged his thin frame and showed just a hint of developing muscle. His deep sapphire eyes and his black unkempt hair unfortunately only added to his charm. She wanted to sigh at the vision then mentally slapped herself for being so easily affected by him.

Chika had only recently come to terms that she had developed a crush on Kuro, and although he'd never shown the slightest interest in her, she'd figured making a move on him would help open his eyes to her appeal. With the benefit of hindsight and a little more maturity, she could see now why that idea had been destined for failure. Six months later, her cheeks still grew hot at the memory of him laughing at her inexperienced attempts at seduction, easily misconstruing them as practical jokes. It had been so awkward she would have laughed too if she hadn't been completely mortified.

The angel smiled as he walked over to her; "Looks like we both had plans to beat the heat at the pool today."

His gaze dropped to her breasts for a fraction of a second as he accidentally bumped his shoulder against hers. He'd always hoped that she wouldn't notice these subtle glances at her body, easily blaming his male hormones for them. However, for Chika, she knew she was in trouble when just that brief flicker of interest could get her pulse racing; "I guess you're right."

"Your swimsuit is really pretty, Miss Hakozaki," he complimented her. He had noticed subtle changes in the Oracle's behavior towards him, i.e. she's been hugging him a lot more and has been doing it not only in front of Vert and the other goddesses (to his chagrin because of Neptune's little quips about it), but some of the other Leanbox citizens, making things a bit more difficult for Kuro. The spiky haired boy could take it, though, since he'd rather see Chika happy.

Chika's cheeks turned pink at his honest words; "Oh, shut up, you…"

"I'm serious. You look really beautiful. But then again…" he put a hand on his chin, but then smiled his usual broad smile. "…when haven't you?!"

As if Cupid had struck her with a love arrow, Chika's pink cheeks darkened to a deep crimson color. It both amazed and angered her that he had this power over her and had absolutely no idea. Many times she'd silently admonished herself for being such a wimp about the whole situation. She should have been having fun trying to turn the tables on him but the embarrassment from the last time she'd tried was still too fresh in her memory.

Kuro noticed the shift in colors on her face and tilted his head. But then, remembered the conversation he hand with Vert a little bit before he came here…

* * *

_"Hey, Lady Ver-Ver? Can I talk to you about something?" Kuro asked as he walked up to the blonde, gaming goddess. However, Vert was in the middle of another raid in her favorite MMO, so she was only halfway paying attention to him. "It's more like, I need a woman's perspective…"_

_"A woman's perspective?" now, this caught Vert's interest just as she finished her raid with another flawless victory. Taking off her headset and turning around, the CPU of Leanbox was ready to hear what it was he wanted a woman's perspective on._

_"It sorta has something to do with Miss Hakozaki," the boy admitted, scratching the back of his head._

_"Chika? What's the matter?"_

_"Well, ya see. I think I might've done something to make her mad at me that I don't remember doing…"_

_"And that would be…"_

_"Well, I couldn't help but notice the way Miss Hakozaki's been acting lately. I mean, whenever I so much as glance at her, she turns away from me immediately. Her face gets all red, too. And I've counted four times where our hands, like, accidentally touched and she pulls back like I set her hand on fire. I dunno if that's because she hates me, but I, like, REALLY don't want her to hate me," Kuro listed off with his fingers, not at all noticing that for each piece of evidence he offered, Vert's smile grew wider and wider. She was actually privy to the fact that her Oracle, Chika Hakozaki, had developed quite the crush on the boy._

'Oh, how it must feel to be in love. I envy you, Chika,' _she thought dreamily before she noticed Kuro's expectant gaze._

_"You're not listening to me, are you?"_

_"Oh, I was, dear," she assured him._

_"What'd I just say?"_

_"You're rather concerned about the possibility that Chika is upset with you. Although, rest assured that those concerns are for naught. She does not hate you in the slightest."_

_"Really? Yessss! Whew, I got so scared," Kuro wiped his forehead of imaginary sweat. "Wait. But then, do you know why it is that she's acting like this?"_

_Vert had to stop herself from either giggling or face palming. She wasn't about to give away her Oracle's little secret, but maybe she could give him subtle hints, instead?_

_"Icarus, do you know how a woman acts when she's 'interested' in someone?" she began._

_"Mmm…" he hummed, trying to come up with an answer. "No. No, I don't. But you're a woman, too, so can you help me?"_

_"Well, Icarus, when a girl likes a boy they are usually going out of their way to get him to notice her."_

'Well, she tends to greet me especially whenever I come to visit… And on top of that, she's even started hugging me.'

_"Depending on the type of girl, they usually blush around the object of their affection and stutter whenever they talk to said person."_

'I never knew why it was she always did that. I assumed it was because it was cold in the Bascilicom. Her outfit is a little bit on the nose…'

_"Also, they will give gifts to their love interest as a sign and token of affection."_

'Well, there was that time when… Hold up…'

_"But… if what you're saying is true, then…" Kuro's expression changed. "Oh… my… goddess…"_

_"Have you figured it out, yet?" Vert asked. Kuro merely nodded, still not really believing the fact that Chika was in love with him, of all people._

_"B-but why?! Don't get me wrong, Miss Hakozaki is really, really pretty and awesome, but I'm clueless as to what I could've done that would warrant her liking me in that way!"_

_"I know you've just found out, but I have a suggestion…" Vert pointed out and Kuro leaned in. "Try to acknowledge her advances more. As in, letting whatever happens happen. If she wants cuddle, let her. If she wants to spend time with you in general, go do so. I'm certain that I don't need to tell you what you need to do when she offers you food."_

_"Darn straight! But how?!"_

_"It's simple… I don't know."_

_"But you're a woman! You should know what!"_

_"Yes, but I'm not Chika. You'll have to figure out what to do on your own, unfortunately."_

_Kuro looked pensive for a moment before becoming resolute; "Alright. I get what you're saying. Thanks, Lady Ver-Ver!"_

_He hugged the blonde goddess before heading out of her room, just in time for her next raid to start…_

* * *

_'I've gotta start noticing Miss Hakozaki a bit more!'_  Kuro nodded to himself, not noticing the green haired girl taking a dive in the water. Chika must have seen him zone out as she sliced her hand through the water and sent a wave splashing onto his face. Before he could make a move she took off, trying to put some distance between them. Several strokes in, Kuro grabbed her ankle and dragged her back toward him.

Chika was surprised at how strong he was despite his short stature. She let out a laughing scream and kicked to no effect before suddenly finding herself twisted around and pressed against his smaller frame; "Gotcha, Chika!"

Another surge of flustered heat ran through her as her name left his lips, but she immediately hid it and wiggled her way out of his grasp; "You were saying?"

* * *

…

They both spent a good few hours at the pool. Eventually, other people would arrive, but to the uncommon pair, they were in their own little world. Over the course of their time there, it got to the point where they were the only ones left there as the sun began setting. They walked over to where their bags were placed at and left to the shower stalls to wash off the chlorine from the water. Incidentally, they chose stalls directly next to each other as these were the kind of stalls with barriers to protect one's modesty.

"Hey, Icarus?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though it was completely coincidental that we ran into each other, I'm… really glad that I got to spend the day with you. I… don't really hang out with a lot of guys in the first place."

"No problem. I like hanging out with you, Miss Hakozaki."

"Icarus. You don't have to keep calling me 'Miss Hakozaki.' Just 'Chika' is alright."

"Oh! Okay then, Chika," Kuro adhered to her request. They continued to cleanse themselves in comfortable silence until he had heard Chika's stall door open. But then, he froze when his door came open and he felt two soft and wet cushions on the back of his head. "Ch-Chika?"

 _"Icarus~"_  Chika whispered his name into his ear lovingly before turning his face towards her and kissing him. The sudden bold act brought a nice shade of color to both of their faces. Once they've separated, their eyes met; cerulean to vermilion.

"Ch-Chika, what's going o—" Kuro wanted to continue, but the verdette hushed him with a slender finger to his lips.

"Icarus. Just shut up for a while, okay?" their lips met once again, and after just a few seconds of taking it slow, Chika began sucking on Kuro's lips which was followed by him doing the same to her. As their mouths met again, their tongues immediately found their way into each other's mouths and were passionately grappling as they swapped saliva.

Chika's hand soon found its way to Kuro's bare chest, and she stroked his frame all the way down until she found his steadily growing member. The boy let out a little noise that clued her in that she was doing something right. The Oracle was caught by surprise when Kuro's hand reached out and cupped her left breast. She wrapped one hand around him, her middle fingertip and her thumb were about an inch apart. She looked up at me as she began stroking her hand up and down his shaft. Her eyes were pleading that he did not stop her.

The incredible feeling of pleasure to his nether regions compelled him to let her do what she wanted. With a nod, Kuro threw his head back as he felt a new sensation and looked down to see Chika looking up at him as she ran her tongue all around the head as she continued jerking him off.

Then, she stopped her ministrations. The boy was about to protest when she suddenly dragged her tongue up along the length until she pushed her lips around the head. He could feel her tongue flicking his glans. Chika shyly smiled up at him as she, very slowly, started a fantastic blowjob on Kuro's cock. Her hands were following her mouth action as she slowly took more and more of him in until the entire appendage was in her mouth.

Despite being a complete novice at giving head, Chika showed a surprising amount of skill with this sort of thing. Her right hand slithered underneath and onto her warm mound. Pressing her palm flat against the damp surface her fingers traced along the crevice between her lips soothingly in a vertical pattern. She rose up shortly after to where her chest met his pelvis and guided her ample E-cups to squeeze in on Kuro's dick. Kuro let out a gasp of excitement at this new found sensation, Chika continued on by pressing those soft and malleable orbs together on his length.

Tilting her head forward, she lightly sucked at the tip of his rod while still crushing the shaft between her mounds. In response the boy's hands landed on her hair and gripped tightly, but not unbearably so. Chika really enjoyed the face he was making and the rather cute sounds escaping from him. A smile adorned her face for a split second before she shut her eyes and pushed herself further down where the entirety of the tip was inside her mouth.

She suckled on it, her tongue circling around the tip slowly, tantalizingly. A salty taste grazed her taste buds as a bit of Kuro's pre-cum leaked out. Not really the greatest, but she knows she'll get used to it. This continued on for minutes until Chika realized that he was getting close to his limit and may burst. She was about to let that happen yet. As such, she ceased her breast job and removed her mouth from his member. Kuro protested with a disgruntled moan until he felt Chika's slender hands grab both of his. She guided his left hand to her right breast and his right hand to her nether regions.

It was smooth and completely drenched with both the shower water and her own arousal. Not a hint of pubic hair was to be seen. Slowly, his index and middle finger began making slight movements across her slit. Chika's light squeaks and shortness of breath let him know that he was doing something right. He had never even come close to touching a woman's private parts, so he was as much of an amateur as the Oracle herself was. Kuro leaned forward, slowly ensnaring her soft lips with his once again, causing her to melt to completely into his space. She slowly closed her eyes savoring the taste of his lips and raised her right hand to the back of his head.

Their lips curled together in a deliberately slow and succinct manner that eventually led to Chika prying open his mouth, letting her tongue slither inside. She moaned within his mouth as the hand clutching at her breast began to squeeze and move. He could feel her nipples harden beneath his palms, and with that came the desire to play with them. Gently, he started poking and prodding the pink colored tip, making the girl gasp and sigh. Meanwhile, Kuro slid his two digits past her folds, forcing her to buck her hips.

His fingers withdrew enough to the tip before burrowing back inside, Chika's eyes squeezed shut, Kuro continued sliding his finger in and out gradually picking up speed while continued to suck on her tongue. A couple more minutes was all it took for her to thrash about loudly moaning and bucking her hips against his hand coating it in her sweet honey. After a couple of seconds, she ceased climax just as Kuro detached his mouth from hers. She was breathing hard and wearing a sultry expression.

"Kuro… I can't wait anymore," Chika whispered as he ran his soiled hand under the shower water. It was a well-known fact that if someone calls Kuro by his birth name, then they meant whatever it was that they were saying to him. She followed up by placing her hands on the wall directly across from the door. Kuro felt his jaw drop when looking upon the green haired girl's supple buttocks accompanied with the view of her slightly quivering pussy presented to him. "Hurry… I want you inside me right now."

Kuro was not about to object in any way as he aligned his rod with her slicked folds. He made a move to cup Chika's breast, which she fully allowed and encouraged. She started to get impatient, though, as the few short seconds that Kuro was preparing himself to fuck her felt like hours to her.

To her delight, Kuro had the tip of his cock positioned between her legs, just touching her cavern. He probed it first by sliding it along her slit a few times, earning sounds of approval from her. When Chika felt him shortly enter, she gasped and pressed back, assisting him in his entry of her. Her pussy gripped his cock as he continued to push, and massaged its length until his pelvis pressed against her ass.

She let out a few groans of pain as he had successfully popped her cherry, claiming her as his woman. Kuro started tweaking her nipple and brought her into another deep kiss which she gratefully accepted as to keep her mind off of this pain. Eventually, said pain subsided and Chika gave him the cue to start moving. He pulled out, carefully as to not cause Chika any more discomfort, until just the tip was still inside before reinserting himself until his pelvis was against her ass again. Rinse and repeat as the Oracle let out a gasp, then a moan each time. Thus continued for a few more minutes until she turned her head to look at him with lustful crimson eyes.

"I'm fine now. You can… be rougher with me…"

Kuro's face was flush with intense pleasure as he continued hammering into her tight passage. The couple continued their love-making for several more minutes until the empty stall became filled with the sounds of running water and uncensored sex: slight rhythmic slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and the wet sounds of Chika being penetrated, and their breathing, heavy and erratic, filled with pleasure and desire for release.

Kuro then shifted himself and lifted her leg with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other. Chika turned her body to the side and gripped his arm to ensure that she didn't fall. Resuming his thrusts, Kuro leaned forward and kissed Chika. She moaned into his mouth and the two had their tongues battle it out.

Her pussy had his dick in a vice grip, convulsing around him tightly upon every insertion. Kuro slammed his hips deep pounding his penis inside of her. Chika's mouth opened wide as her moans became louder and Kuro silenced her by sticking two fingers into her mouth. Never in a million years would Chika have imagined to be taken in such a naughty position, with a male no less. Kuro started to fondle her breasts again. She smiled back at him; "I didn't think you'd like breasts this much~"

He gave a breathy, yet embarrassed chucked; "Heheh… I guess I just… found the right pair…"

"You're really cute when you're honest, y'know?" Chika teased just as an insatiable knot of lust started to grow in her crotch which would only be remedied when he cums inside of her. But for now, she focused on his fondling and undulations. Her breathy moans became more frequent and prominent when he sped up once again. "Ooh! Just like that! Like that! You're gonna make me cum really soon!"

She cupped his cheek and continued to whisper; "Can't hold back… for much longer? It's… a safe day for me… so you can… cum… inside~"

Chika's pussy muscles frantically convulsed around Kuro's appendage, his head reeling back with a strained face as he finally reached his peak, emptying his load into her womb. The green haired girl ended up cumming alongside him, their bodily fluids conjoining before they finished their respective climaxes. Kuro pulled out of her, leaving globs of white goo to seep out.

In one last move of eroticism, Chika reached down to her leaking cunt and scooped up a bit of Kuro's cum and bringing it to her mouth. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, while staring directly into his eyes; "Y'know, before I met you, I never even considered dating a man before. They were all the same to me. But…"

She pecked his cheeks, then his lips; "I was wrong. I just needed to meet the right one. Now I know that all guys aren't so bad after all~"

A knocking on the stall door interrupted their moment together; "Hello? We're closing in ten minutes. Are you finished, yet?"

It was Kuro who answered; "U-uh, yeah! Just wrapping things up!"

 _"It looks like we took longer than we realized,"_  he whispered just as the employee walked away.

_"But it was time worth spending, right?"_

_"Heheh. True,"_  Kuro didn't complain. Losing his virginity and gaining a girlfriend, what more could he want?! He got up, helping Chika to her feet as her legs were still a little wobbly.  _"So… is this a one-time thing, or…?"_

 _"Oh, of course not! I'm not cruel,"_  she lightly admonished him, giving him a bop on the head.  _"We'll just have to get a hotel room next time~"_

_"Aww, yeah!"_


	5. Neptune | Purple Heart

"Which will it be today? Almond jelly… Banana… Butterscotch… Chocolate…" Kuro muttered to himself when his eyes glossed across the panel selection of various ice cream flavor buckets. Here, he was alone in a popular snack shop of Planeptune looking for creamy snacks for himself and the bubbly yet lazy CPU, Neptune, but also it was to occasionally let loose and have some fun between various quests. He let out quick cackle at one of the flavors being called 'Spotted Dick.'

* * *

  **Author's Note: Yes, these are all real flavors. I Googled it.**

* * *

 When his hands floated above the next choice, the lemon pudding, he accidentally touched fingers with that of another person seeking the same treat; "Oops, I'm so—Lady Neptune?"

The lavender haired girl blinked several times while looking directly at him before tossing Kuro a smile and a cute wink. She caused him to blush just when she gestured her left hand to the flavor beside them; "Oh, well, lookie-lookie. It looks like we've got the same tastes, Icarus~"

"I'll say. Here, you have it. I'll just take… chocolate fudge. Even though I don't know what the difference between this and regular chocolate is…" the boy mumbled the last part to himself. "Hey, how 'bout I pay for both of us. It's the nice thing to do for a literal goddess such as yourself, right?"

"Oh? Well, if you insist on being such a gentleman, then, by all means, but afterwards we're done," she beamed, but she didn't get the response she was looking for. Seeing him slant his head sadly, she tapped him on the nose to grab his attention once more. "Oh, for Nep's sake, I meant we're done here. I know a place where we can eat our delicious morsels in peace~"

"Ohhh… Sure! Sounds like fun," Kuro instantly perked up and agreed, swiftly taking Neptune's chosen pudding cup and beelining it to the register. After paying the appropriate amount of credits, Neptune's small and dainty hand took a hold of his and began dragging him towards her favorite spot to eat pudding at.

* * *

Neptune had, indeed, shown Kuro a nice, isolated spot on the top of a hill. A lone tree and the rest of a fresh green pasture decorated by various types of flowers, perfect for sitting on and relaxing, covered the hill. The view was quite a sight to behold, vast and radiant, and in the distance you could see the large buildings that made up her nation, accompanied by the ever blue sky and clouds, both shining with full brightness. In the upper left side, the sun lit up the bay of water as its beauty shone upon Gamindustri. The boy decided that this was, indeed, the right decision. He was glad Neptune invited him out here to eat some pudding.

As they enjoyed their pudding, Neptune was giggling throughout because she found his dorkiness somewhat charming, gasping in delight whenever she tasted her treat, and moaning whenever she tasted some more. Eventually, Neptune got situated between his legs and into his lap. This current position was much more intimate than he had anticipated and he blushed brightly. She occasionally looked back at Kuro, who gave a friendly smile back at her, before looking back down with a faint blush. She didn't know why someone as mundane as him was giving such good vibes among other awkward mushy feelings, but she few inklings of what was going on.

The petite goddess had already shown signs of being interested in the young boy, but her natural exuberance did a good job in hiding it. Kuro was sweet, nice, and as cute as as a kitty at times. As of recently, their interactions have skyrocketed to the point where, unfortunately, Noire, Blanc, and Vert are poking fun at the possibility that she may be falling for him.

…and unfortunately for her, they were right on the money…

Neptune really liked him— _"Correction: I love him"_ —hey, I'm narrating here! From the day that she met him, she found him pretty adorkable and fun to watch. Just an awkward goofball that she couldn't stay mad at or say "no" to. He was just such a nice little dude who wouldn't even hurt a fly… unless you were what he considered a threat to anyone in his "family," then he would try to kick your teeth in. The Loweean was a good fighter and he sure as hell never backed down. He would throw himself at his opponent again and again, not caring how many hits he took. But to most of the people in Gamindustri as a whole, he was just that (lucky) little boy that got along swimmingly with the CPUs.

"Say… Icarus?" in a rare melancholic type of voice, Neptune grabbed his attention. "Be honest with me; am I really that lazy to you?"

"…? Why bring that up, Lady Neptune?"

"It's just that well when everybody describes the kind of person I am, they always use 'powerful, but lazy…' I mean, I do hate working and all that with a passion, but don't we all at some point?"

Kuro sighed and shifted Neptune's now blushing face to meet his; "M'lady… there's a fine line between not liking work and being lazy with your work and… sadly, yes, you are that lazy…"

Neptune deflated, but the boy wasn't done, yet; "Hey, hey, hey! Don't go all emo on me. Just hear me out. While everybody—yourself included—know that you have a tendency to slack off and shirk responsibilities, keep in mind all of the amazing extracurricular stuff you've accomplished. You've defeated a crazy witch and saved Gamindustri. You befriended the other CPUs even though you four were originally bitter enemies. Made the headline in a major news article… even though you couldn't even read it… You've traveled to a different dimension and ended up saving that version's Gamindustri as well as ours, even going so far as to befriend the inhabitants there. All in the course of what… five games? I dunno…"

"Remember, you're the face of this entire franchise. I'm just the main character in this particular smut fan fic. Like seriously, it is called 'Hyperdimension NEPTUN-ia'" Kuro took a breath, ready to continue, when something soft and warm touched his lips—Neptune's. This sudden action made his eyes go wide with astonishment.

This girl—a goddess, no less—was actually kissing him! And on top of that, it was his first kiss! Neptune was feeling butterflies in her stomach go wild. It was her first time dealing with something like this and she wasn't sure how she should be handling it, so she simply closed her eyes and let her body do the talking for her. After pulling back, her usual broad smile returned full force, which he returned.

"I've gotta admit. Your acting skills are no joke," he half-joked/half-complimented. Neptune let out a small giggle.

"Whoops! Ya got me~" she made a cute expression while saying that line. "I'm just trying to set up the mood for the incoming sex scene. Besides, you're the dork that said all that mushy stuff to get me to fall for ya~"

"Did… it work?"

Neptune simply turned her body to face him, not caring about the fact that she was now straddling him; "Nope! Because I already fell for ya before. Now lay one on me, pal~!"

It took Kuro a second to realize what she had meant, but as soon as he did he leaned in closer, his eyes closing as he kissed Neptune dead on the lips. Her lips brushed softly against his at first, before melting against him and kissing him delicately. Both of their hearts skidded as sparks ran through every part of their bodies and their cheeks quickly grew hot.

Neptune's mouth opened, eagerly wanting to feel his tongue with hers. He followed her lead and his tongue slithered over her lips. Her body pressed into his and his hand moved over to the back of her neck. Their tongues gently massaged and curled with each other's, the combined taste of lemon and chocolate pudding on their tongues.

While the petite's hands roamed his hair, Kuro's hand slid down her back and onto her rear. This startled Neptune into pulling back, a shiny string of saliva emerging from their lips; "So now begins the Rated 'M' stuff? Well, for the sake of the readers, I'm ready to nep!"

Her hand quickly found the zipper of her hoodie and tugged. The article of clothing cane undone and was quickly discarded as Neptune was now clad only in her striped white/blue bra and panties. Kuro lifted the bra that hid those adorable little A-cups, using one arm to steady himself against the soft ground. He moved the other one to Neptune's tits, slowly fondling them in rotation.

The girl gave little yelps and moans before speaking again; "Don't be shy. I know they're small but rub 'em both~"

Now, both of his hands were on Neptune's itty-bitty titties. Kuro fondled and pinched at them in slow bliss inducing rotations causing the lavender haired girl to shiver and moan in response. He continued squeezing her flesh for a couple of minutes until he shifted to pinching/flicking her nipples making her feel really wet down south. Before long, his mouth enclosed on one nipple elegantly sucking on it into his mouth while he moved his right hand down between her thighs, cupping the thin slit known as her vagina.

"Normally, this sexy bod's off limits, but for this smut fic I'll—Aaaahhh~" Neptune tried speaking in between her moaning, but the intense feeling of ecstasy in her loins made her stop midway. She continued to moan as Kuro continued playing with her womanly parts. Not before long, she began to breath out heavily, and finally panting as if trying to hold something in. "Ooh! Yeah…! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

True to her words, Neptune quickly experienced her first ever orgasm. Her sweet honey gushed out and stained her panties, but she was already going to remove them in the first place. She got down from his lap and swiftly pulled down his pants and boxers, his rigid length rising to the occasion.

"Bon appetit~" Neptune says while smirking. She slowly pushed her tongue out from between her lips, making contact with the bottom of his shaft. He nervously flinched as she leisurely made her way to the top, tongue swishing left and right. She suckled on his head before taking most of his rod in. Her mouth was warm and immediately inviting. His breathing had picked up already while she began sucking up and down his cock. Neptune was sending him new levels of pleasure at a consistent rate, slowly making it too much to withstand, the craving to ejaculate soon overcoming him.

"You're gonna cum now, ain't ya? Well, go ahead and do it in my mouth!" she says huskily. Her hair spilled around her face and shoulders as she bobbed her mouth up and down his dick at an even faster pace, making it glisten with her wetness. Kuro's excitement surpassed mere arousal and he gathered up a handful of her hair.

With a small grunt, Kuro's release finally came as thick ropes of semen splurged out from his hardness. The goddess felt the hot, white liquid travel down her throat as she swallowed greedily. Low gulping sounds combined with her soft moans were a sign of that. She closed her eyes in concentration as she gradually swallowed every drop of his essence, admiring the addicting, salty taste.

"You didn't… have to… swallow it…" Kuro said between ragged breaths.

"Well, I thought it'd be sexier if I did. But seriously, though, that was a pretty big load ya blew back there. And your thingy's still rock solid~"

Neptune brought a finger to her chin in contemplation, looking up at the sky. Before Kuro could ask what was wrong, she whispered in his ear; "I made you feel good, now you've gotta do the same to me. And I know just how~"

* * *

A few seconds later and the girl was sitting atop Kuro's face, her panties dangling from her left ankle as he started running his tongue up and across her slit. She cupped a breast in each hand, tracing circles around her areola and flicking her hardened nipples while moaning loudly. This continued for a full minute until Neptune told him to stick his tongue inside and he did. Her face was contorted in one of crazed bliss as a result, but she was still distracted from servicing him. Feeling a kinky idea come up, Nep sat back further smothering the boy face with her cunt and placing herself to touch his cock with her gentle feet.

She slid her left hand towards her crotch, sliding her fingers over the little nub that was her clit. She felt herself ready to squirt very soon as she continued to masturbate while giving Kuro a footjob using her stocking-clad feet. The boy in question's hands gripped her firm buttocks the entire time. He moved his tongue in circles over Neptune's cunt and slowly moved his bottom lip against her outer lips.

They continued like this for a full minute before the goddess showed notable signs of incoming release. Privy to this, Kuro darts his tongue at different angles at sporadic speeds until her snatch convulsed around his spongy flesh as the tidal waves of climax hit her without restraint; "I'm… I'm cumming again!"

Kuro lapped up her juices as best he could while playing with her little nub some more, which extended her orgasm. Letting her come down for a bit, she moved off of his face and placed her hands on the bark of the lone tree. Her delicate rear was on full display for him and she even wiggled it invitingly; "Come here, big boy~"

That was all the invitation that Kuro needed as he stationed his meat rod in front of her pussy, slowly pushing in. Neptune gasped, and then let out a low moan as they were finally joined together. Kuro groaned deeply as her velvety tunnel opened around him swallowed him inside. He reveled in every sensation as he filled her. He pulled out so slowly that Neptune could feel every bump and line on his cock. Each one of them hit that spot inside that had driven her wild earlier. She tossed her head back and gasped at the sensation it was provoking. Her channel clinched, trying desperately to keep him inside her. He pulled out until just the very tip was left in then slammed back in.

Neptune let out a scream and Kuro lifted her left leg with her turning her body to the side to face him. He began to thrust hard and fast, each insertion pushing him further and further in until she felt him hit her womb. The angle of his penetration hit that sweet, mind numbing spot inside with every movement. Neptune dug her nails into the tree, holding on as tightly as she could as the pleasure built and built until she could hardly breathe. She could hear his own shouts of pleasure as he plunged into her over and over again, but was too lost in her own little world to really do anything.

Finally, like a dam bursting, she came. Neptune was floating in a sea of pleasure, her entire body tingling and pulsing with sensation. Kuro gave one more hard thrust then stiffened above me before groaning deeply and joining her. She was only vaguely aware of Kuro pulling out before collapsing to her knees, the boy falling backwards onto the grass. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, not at all noticing Nep getting up. His eyes eventually shot back open when he felt something warm and wet encasing his semi-hardened member.

"What the…?" he shot right back up to see the cold blue eyes of Neptune's HDD form, Purple Heart, completely naked and staring right at him with an alluring gaze while sucking fervently on his cock. "Lady Purple Heart!"

She relieved herself of his pole and began stroking it instead before saying; "You're seriously going to continue calling the one sucking on your cock 'Lady?' I think we're way past formality, Icarus~"

Purple Heart gave Kuro no time to reply when she planted her lips onto his. In unison, their mouths opened and their tongues desperately sought each other out. Their tongues curled and twisted together in a deep, unending kiss, muffled sloshing sounds reverberating within their mouths as they continued swapping saliva, soft moaning escaping both of them. The boy's right hand found Purple Heart's left breast and squeezed gently. His fingertips trailed along the curve of her soft flesh and making her release a gasp softly. Her perfectly sized and rounded E-cups were amazing to the touch and he could feel her nipple swell against his palm. Small sparks of heat shot up her spine as she pulled him deeper into their heated lip lock. The goddess brought her hand over his, assisting him in pleasing her.

Purple Heart didn't know what hit her when all of a sudden she was flipped over to her back with her lover looming over her. He was on top of her, pressed against her body and grinding against her gently. Her legs were wrapped around him while her arms did the same over his neck. Kuro's hands slid up and down her sides, feeling her generous curves. He left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. He heard Purple Heart's whimpers and sighs in his ear, giving him a great sense of satisfaction.

His right hand slithered downwards and onto her lower lips. Pressing his palm flat against the sopping wet surface, his fingers traced along the crevice between her folds soothingly in a vertical pattern. Purple Heart's breathing became loud and ragged, Kuro's calloused hand was doing its job alright, but the near instantaneous escalation of stimulation was attributed to her happiness that it was him who was giving her such high amounts of pleasure. Purple Heart's legs slowly hiked up into the air before she dug her heels into the dirt, her back arched a little bit with the sensation of Kuro's two main fingers digging further and further into her cunt.

"I-Icarus… Aaahh…!" she bucked her hips once Kuro's fingers curled upwards and stroked her G-spot. Sensing that that was a rather good spot, he focused specifically on that spot, causing Purple Heart to quickly approach an explosive orgasm. Her inner walls tightly clenched around his fingers and she pulled him close to herself to the point where she was smothering him with her breasts.

Once she came down from her high, she immediately released the poor, suffocating boy and he let out hefty breaths of oxygen; "Sweet air!"

Purple Heart surprised Kuro by pressing her gorgeous mounds onto his hard-on, moving them up and down rhythmically before switching to left and right, and then back to the vertical movements. She gave occasional licks to the tip of his phallus. The slick tool easily slid up and down the valley between her globes, Purple Heart pressing them tighter around his cock. Soon, Kuro began to buck his hips, getting himself off on the stimulation of being between her breasts. Purple Heart, at that point, has simply stayed there, keeping her mounds pressed together against his rigidity.

"Your cock is twitching quite a bit. It's really cute, just like its owner~" she began speaking sensually to him, only getting him closer and closer to the brink. "You look ready to cum… and just from my breasts, too. It's okay. Cum. I want to feel your hot stuff all over me. I won't mind at all~"

After mere minutes of his powerful thrusting, he began to climax. Ropes of his white spunk forcefully shot out of his pole and onto Purple Heart's face and breasts. Kuro continued to hold her breasts tightly and thrust his penis in, extending his orgasm by just a bit, before extracting himself. His rigidity remained and a bit of his cum was left, so Purple Heart placed her hands on his rear and took him back into her mouth. She slurped up the last bits of his essence, not bothering to clean up the mess he made on her body.

Purple Heart then leaned her back on the trunk of the tree, her legs spread wide as she hastily used both hands to spread her lower lips invitingly with a bedroom gaze sent in Kuro's direction; "Ready for one more round?"

Nodding his head to the point where the goddess was surprised that he didn't get whiplash, Kuro dashed towards her location and readily positioned himself before sheathing his length into her. Purple Heart moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion, but welcomed it nonetheless. Her breaths were rapid gasps as his cock nestled against her cervix. She wrapped her legs tight around his hips and her hands around his back, bringing him down on top of her. His hands landed on either side of her.

"You don't have to go slow. I can take it," she encouraged. Kuro withdrew just as quickly as he entered her. He listened to Purple Heart's heavy breathing as he established a hasty rhythm that allowed them to feel every sensation and every emotion. Her hips lifted up to meet his and she rolled her hips, digging his organ deeper inside of her, smearing it through her wetness. Her cunt naturally suckled his cock and her walls squeezed even tighter around him as he pushed inside of her. Kuro relished the slick friction as the thick ridge of his cock slid in and out of her.

"Icarus, this is... This is wow. You feel amazing for someone so young~"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kuro proudly responded.

"You'd better… because we're… definitely going to be doing this… much more than… once~" Purple Heart's pauses were accentuated by a moan or a sigh.

"I'm a hundred percent looking forward to it!"

The time for talking had passed as Kuro repeatedly buried himself into Purple Heart at a steadily increasing rate. However, he soon felt the stirrings of an orgasm coming on. He returned his lips to hers and kissed her with his organ completely enveloped by her. He held himself there, waiting for the sensation to pass as her cunt clenched his throbbing cock. He felt pretty bad, not knowing how much longer he could last.

"Sorry, Neptune. I'm not sure how long I can hold out," he apologized. However, instead of a look of judgement, Purple Heart looked positively radiant.

"You just called me 'Neptune.' And not 'Lady~'"

The boy suddenly panicked; "Uh… I'm sor—"

She cut him off with a peck to the lips; "It's fine. In fact, from now on, I want you to be more informal with me. After all, we are lovers, now~"

Kuro grinned and began moving his hips again. Slow at first, but steadily gaining speed and force, never overpowering or nasty. He wanted her to know that he returned her feelings for him. Their eyes locked together, deepening their connection even more. He knew how much pleasure he was giving her in the way her breathing changed and her moans became a higher pitch. He loved feeling her nails dig into his back and her legs push on his ass, as if she was trying to get as much of him as possible. At this point, his worry about not pleasing her was long washed away.

"Can you go harder please? Please?" he gave her what she wanted and his cock filled her at a faster and harder pace. Their hips crammed together before he pulled out, and then filled her again. She cried out in pleasure and her nails scratched down his back. He growled in response. Giving her pleasure was his ultimate pleasure. She even began repeatedly moaning "I love you" into his ear, which only made him double his efforts.

The goddess's eyes shot open when her muscles were overtaken with unending spasms and shivers. She shook violently under him as her orgasm continued to course through her body. Her cunt squeezed and suctioned him in tangent with his throbs; "Oh! Yes! I'm cumming! Cum inside me! You are just absolutely wonderful!"

Feeling her orgasm on his dick was all that Kuro needed to reach his own climax, and then her words urged him over the hill. His balls tingled, and then tightened as his skin rose up in flames. He crammed his length inside of her and gave her everything that he had inside of him.

He collapsed down on top of Purple Heart, his face landing in her cleavage, and she held him to her as their hearts slowed down. She petted his head and down his back while peppering his sweaty forehead in tender kisses. He didn't pull out. He stayed inside of her for several minutes. His member continued to throb and her hugging walls continued to pulse around him while their bodies rocked together.

"That… was just amazing…" she cupped his face and looked directly into his eyes, here being filled with nothing but love.

"I always aim to please, Nep-Nep~" the boy replied while snuggling up to Purple Heart, who then reverted back to Neptune. They eventually fell into slumber due to their exhaustion from their intense lovemaking…


	6. Uzume T. | Orange Heart

During peaceful days like today, a certain Loweean angel spent most of his days by a riverbank just outside of Planeptune, arms crossed behind his head as the chords of nature were juxtaposed against the roar of the city's industry in the distance.

He would spend hours there, alone with nothing but his thoughts, and sometimes a few friendly animals, not particularly waiting on anything. Sometimes, he'd skip rocks across the river, rest underneath a tree, and a few times he'd wallow in some existential crap. The important thing, however, was that he was occupying himself with something. If he was spending his time unproductively, then what reason would Kuro even have for living in Lowee in the first place, let alone under the same roof as Lady White Heart? Kuro was keeping himself happy, and so he kept his unwavering faith in his CPU high, which was all he really needed to do.

Things changed, though. After one day, he found himself rather perturbed by the appearance of a rather interesting individual, who deemed it necessary to make herself known around the quiet riverbank. The CPU of Zero Dimension, Uzume Tennoboushi, was notorious for taking her work pretty seriously, and so seeing her wandering around inside and outside of the nation was a common occurrence. He wasn't aware that she often took strolls through the wilderness surrounding the city whenever she had the time to relax, or else Kuro would have took his choice of location more seriously. Imagine his surprise when he awoke from a particularly long afternoon rest to see that someone else had decided rather bashfully to slip silently onto the riverbank for the same reason he found himself here so frequently.

It's often said that someone's personality can be inferred from the expressions they pull while they sleep. Kuro could now say from the bottom of my heart that Uzume, despite her gruff exterior, was a rather open individual, for there was nothing he didn't already know about her that he could extract from her sleeping face. Nothing bar pure bliss was inscribed upon her features as she laid so casually beside him, using his chest as a pillow, when he awoke that afternoon.

Or, at least, Kuro imagined that that was the kind of face she was pulling, for he had far more important matters to attend to, like the fact that he was originally going to do a Guild quest when he awoke from his nap before noticing that this girl had so carelessly decided to plant themselves right next to him on a freaking riverbank. He kept his cool, though. Not out of any kind of fear, but because he didn't want to rouse what may have very well been the most important resident of her own dimension.

Said resident showed signs of stirring in her sleep as her eyes began to flutter open. The sight was adorable in of itself and, if Kuro had a camera, he would've take a picture of it; "G'morning, Sleeping Beauty."

One big yawn later, and Uzume was completely aware of what had happened and what she was doing. Lifting her head, she came face-to-face with the guy whose name she still couldn't pronounce correctly.

"Oh, hey, Ku… Kuz… "

"You STILL can't pronounce my name? Even though I told you to just call me 'Icarus' like how everyone under the sun does?"

"That name's hard to pronounce, too! I'm debating calling you either 'Hedgehog,' 'Spikes,' or 'K-Man.' Mainly 'cuz of your hair," Uzume tugged on one of Kuro's spikes to accentuate her point.

"I am a hundred percent against 'K-Man…' Never EVER call me 'K-Man…'" Kuro deadpanned. "Regardless, aren't you gonna exposition both me and the readers on how you ended up using me as a body pillow?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just on my way back to Planeptune after taking down some creeps, but I decided to stop by this river. Then, I saw you asleep and it made me sleepy. The whole using you as my pillow thing… I'm not sure," Uzume blushed near the end and looked away from him. What she didn't want to tell him was that she had purposefully cuddled up to him. Uzume had wanted him to make a move on her for a while now, but Kuro's almost insufferable innocence kept him from doing so. She grew frustrated at this and decided that if he won't do it, then she can. But there was one tiny, miniscule problem…

 _'I dunno how the hell to do that!'_ she screamed in her mind. Hey! Look at the title of this story. And the description! There's an idea!

However, the only idea that Uzume came up with at that particular moment was; "Angie!"

"Isn't that a woman's name?"

"No, I mean you're an angel, right? So your new name shall be Angie!"

"How about we just stick to Hedgehog, 'kay?" Uzume seemed complacent with his request. They both separated (to Uzume's disappointment) and sat up, propping themselves up with their hands. "By the way, what's your HDD form like Lady Uzume?"

"Okay, first off: ix-nay on the ady-Lay. Makes me feel old. Secondly, haven't you seen me transform before?"

"No. We hardly ever go on any quests or fight in any battles together. We always just hang out whenever nothing bad is happening…" Kuro pointed out. Uzume had to agree, they only see each other during times of peace.

"Hmm… My share energy is different than how it is here, so I'm not entirely sure if I should right now…"

"Oh, m'kay. That's cool… I guess…" Uzume must've sensed his disappointment as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along and away from the riverbank.

"If you're gonna see me transform, then I'm gonna do it with style. Follow me."

* * *

Now, there are two things that Kuro wished that he had right now. The first was that he just wished that he had the handy ability of time travel right about now. That way, he would've slapped himself for asking about Uzume's HDD form and subsequently, stopped her from taking him to a random monster and showcasing it. The second thing he wished for was that he had remembered to eat lunch before coming here…

_Grrruuumble…_

_'Dude, shut up! I'll feed you in a minute… well, more like—'_  Kuro checked his watch for the time.  _'whenever Uzume decides to just transform and we can leave…'_

_Grrrrrruuumble…_

_'I'm gonna die before the hour's up, aren't I?'_  his lamenting was paused when he heard the sound of falling trees. A small grunt escaped him as he (and Uzume, who was STILL dragging him) stopped in their tracks. The ground littered with different sized depressions. Half of the trees in the area were either snapped in two or had deep gashes in the tree bark. What caught the pair's utmost attention was the trail of footprints that they had been following for a while. They looked to be a Fenrir's footprints, but something was off about them.

Number one: was their size. They obviously were a Fenrir's footprints. However, all of the ones that Kuro and Uzume had seen have never had this big of a footprint before. Continuing onwards, Uzume had noticed a clearing coming fast. As they progressed further ahead, the collateral damage made to the forest became worse and worse. Looking around once there, at first, nothing was there. The pair was greatly confused and walked to the dead center of the clearing. That was until Kuro and Uzume were assaulted by the sound of breathing on the back of their heads. They cautiously turned around, but nearly froze when they were met with two pairs of piercing red eyes. It was a Fenrir, but different. Mainly because it had two heads and it was MASSIVE.

Its body is a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip, and the beast sports four purple claws on each of its four legs. The most distinctive feature of this new monster is its yellow eyes, which has momentarily glowed red when it glared at Kuro and Uzume. The monster also sports a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs.

"This? We're gonna fight THAT?" he asked before the huge monster charged at the pair. Both of them managed to dodge the charge, but the Alpha Fenrir thought quickly and slammed the angel down using its tail. His body roughly skidded across the ground, little chunks of rubble grazing and cutting his back. Kuro ignored the pain for the most part.

Kuro shakily stood up and retreated into the woods before firing his bow under the cover of the forest. The Fenrir, already annoyed by his apparent cowardice opened one of its maws and breathed out and giant fireball. Kuro jumped to another branch and his eyes widened. The area he once stood was completely charred.

"This jerkoff can breath fire! Good to know!" Kuro stated the obvious just as Uzume leapt next to the beast and delivered a hard kick that shattered the air around them to the face, then hopped off and shouted into her megaphone. The Alpha Fenrir recoiled and then growled threateningly.

"Way to go. We just pissed him off even more," Kuro muttered in slight fear. At this point, both of them had realized that attacking it head-on was not an apt strategy. Unfortunately, they didn't even have time to formulate a proper one as the Alpha Fenrir leapt into the air, which was surprising considering its size, spun around vertically and seemingly pushed its weight onto the ground, trying to crush the redheaded CPU.

Said redhead sidestepped to and narrowly dodged the strike, but suddenly the world started spinning as the Fenrir used its hind legs to kick her and send her flying, Kuro catching her mid-flight. Before Uzume could send a quick thanks, the massive Fenrir lunged and slammed its fist into Kuro's chin, and he FLEW high in the sky. The Alpha then grabs his leg and spun vertically once more before throwing him straight onto the earth below.

The dust settles and revealed a large pile of rubble along with a familiar pair of legs protruding from it. An agitated Uzume moved her arm away from her eyes due to the resulting dust from the angel's collision with the ground; "Dammit! Hey, Hedgehog, you alright?!"

No sooner after she says that, Kuro's legs slumped over, signifying that he's lost consciousness. Silence only pursued after that. Uzume's grip on her megaphone tightened as she felt her agitation evolve into pure rage as well as the ground shaking from the Alpha landing; "…You… shouldn't've done that… I mean, you REALLY should not have fucking done that…!"

Accentuating her point, Uzume morphed in a bright light into Orange Heart, who looked and felt positively livid with small traces of tears in her normally cutesy eyes; "You hurt Uzume's friend! Now, Uzume will make you experience the worst nightmare you'll ever face!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm skipping the rest of this fight scene because number one: I was feeling particularly lazy the day I wrote this. And number two: I suck at describing Uzume/Orange Heart's fighting style other than the fact that she screams into a glorified megaphone and then it fires energy waves and shit…** _

* * *

_'It's dark… Why is it dark?! Am I dead?! No! I died a frickin' virgi—wait, voices?'_

"…should I give him mouth-to-mouth?" one eerily familiar voice asked.

"I don't believe that would be very effective, Big Nepsy," a gentlemanly voice responded to the aforementioned Big Nepsy. Something about that rings familiar… "Besides, I believe this is Uzume's chapter."

"Aww, shucks, Umio, cut a gal some slack. The little me got her turn in the last chapter! I believe I, as a protagonist, am entitled to be the next lovely maiden to be claimed by the male lead~"

"Hey, now! The author already chose me, alright! You'll get your own chapter, but this one's mine," the voice of Uzume shouted.

"I know. I just wanted to rustle your feathers a bit," Big Nepsy stated bluntly. "Feel better now?"

A quiet laughter permeates through the room; "Yeah, I guess I do. Now, we just need Hedgehog to wake up and it'll be official."

"Well, I assure you that you won't have to wait long, Uzume,"

"What? How do you know?"

"Because I'm already awake. Seriously, how could anyone sleep through all your yelling, Uzume?" Kuro sat up and looked towards Umio and the older version of Neptune. "Hey, Umio. Hey, Booby-Nep."

"Why that nickname, though…?" Big Nep muttered, clearly displeased about Kuro's pet name for her. "Ehh, whatevs. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Treat her well, Icarus. It's the gentlemanly thing to do," Umio winked and… swam(?) away with Big Nep. Kuro was confused with what he meant by that while Uzume began turning redder than her hair.

"That was weird," the angel turned towards the CPU right next to him. Uzume just punched him in the arm, a morbid smile on her face. "Ow!"

"You dumbass… don't worry me like that. I really thought you'd die on me…"

"Well, hey. I've taken hits much worse than that," he bumped his fist on his head for emphasis. "By the way, did you understand what Umio was talking about before, Uzume—why are you blushing like that?"

The redhead blushed, yet didn't respond verbally, but instead got on the bed with Kuro, straddling his waist. The close proximity as well as her position on top of him made him blush as well; "Why are you on top of me?"

Uzume tightly grabbed his shoulders; "Why are you grabbing my shoulders?"

She continued to ignore his rapid list of questions; "Why are you so—mphf!"

Uzume finally shut him up by pressing her lips against his. Her lips were cold, yet they were soft and pleasant against his. Kuro's lips subconsciously moved in tangent with hers and he ended up pulling her closer to him. His hands slowly drifted down the CPU's sides, making her shiver with delight, before resting just at her rear. Uzume pressed herself further against him, her breasts crushing against his chest, as she went along with this make out session. It took a minute before they separated, a thin strand of saliva connecting them.

"Why did you kiss me?! Both me and the readers need some context, too!" Kuro asked, his red tinted face getting darker. "I-I mean, don't get me wrong, Uzume. You're, like, super cool and awesome and… cute…"

Uzume merely responded with; "Dude, just shut up for a while and let me have this~"

And just like that they were kissing again. However, this time, Uzume decided to be daring and grabbed his hand and brought it under her clothing, straight to her left breast. Whether he meant it or not, Kuro wasn't sure, but he began by wrapping his hands around her breasts, kneading and distorting them gently. Uzume's clothing did a good job at hiding her breasts' size as they were a bit bigger than he had initially thought. Each time he brushed over her areolas, she bucked slightly, letting loose a slight moan.

As he worked, Uzume fumbled for his dick, clenching her gloved hand around the shaft. It was slightly awkward, as her focus was elsewhere. Eventually, she got down to his waist-level, eyeing the throbbing hard-on in her hand nervously. Slowly and hesitantly, she stroked it with one hand, licking the top as she did so.

 _'Tastes weird, but eh, I'll get used to it,'_ she thought to herself. Her motions became bolder, wrapping more and more of his shaft with her mouth and tongue, and pumping faster and faster with her fist.

Now, Kuro was positive that Uzume had no experience prior to this. He imagined that her skill was better than most novices. He could feel her tongue wiggle and coil around his shaft, hitting all of the right spots and sending wave after wave of euphoric stimulation. As the feelings got more intense, he put a hand to her head to signal incoming release; "Uzume, I'm about to—"

"Hrk… Kh… Abu…!" She replied incomprehensibly. Her refusal to let up made the angel unable to hold it in anymore. His lower body thrust forward, sending a shot of his seed into the redhead's mouth. She sat up after a moment, closing her eyes and swallowing his cum very slowly.

_'Acquired taste, but I'm sure he got off on watching me do it…'_

Smiling lasciviously, Uzume loosened her orange tie invitingly; "Clothes. Off. Now."

* * *

In no time at all, the pair's clothes laid discarded in a pile next to the bed. Currently, Uzume was leaning agaunst the headboard of the bed with Kuro stationes between her legs, running his tongue up and down her soft and soggy lower region. The boy's tongue was stroking every nook and cranny of her pussy, little nips teasing her clit. To the redhead's surprise, he was pretty good at cunnilingus. His hot, soft tongue sent waves of heat between her thighs. She cupped his head, gripping his black hair between her fingers tightly. Her lips quivered and she let out continuous moans and gasps. Slick, wet sounds could be heard coming from her nether regions while static began filling her vision.

Uzume groaned and rolled her hips against his tongue as the pleasure hit its pinnacle. Her honey began to flow out of her as well; "D-Dammit, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Her cry was interrupted when she did just that. She began gushing out her love juices all over Kuro's face. Bucking her quivering hips, her orgasm was extended by a marginal amount before finally subsiding, leaving her panting heavily. Her body fell backwards, her face right next to his still-hardened girth. She gave a tired smirk before she was finally able to move her legs again.

"Look, I'll just get this outta the way, this is actually my first time, so I'm sorry if I end up doing something wrong," she admitted as she aligned his tool with her snatch. Slowly, very slowly, she dropped her weight on him. This action elicited a small whimper of pain from the redhead but she bit down on her bottom lip in order to prevent screaming out.

Kuro had now been fully sheathed in her incredibly tight passage of moist flesh. The feeling far transcended anything he'd ever felt before. It made him want to hammer away like a beast, but he didn't want to hurt Uzume by being impatient. She was still adjusting to the pain of losing her virginity, so he reigned down his urges and awaited for the moment she was set to start.

Uzume's eyes were ablaze with intensified lust as she planted her hands firmly down on his chest swaying her hips back/forth wildly. Kuro's head reeled back in euphoria as she rode him, her breasts and her hair bouncing along with her movements. He had his hands grabbing firmly at her hips, just near her buttocks. The bed was shaking and creaking and the noise becoming more frequent each second, Uzume's body had rising and falling onto Kuro's dick.

"Seriously… how could… someone… as cute as you are… have such an… amazing dick…?" the girl breathed, grabbing his hands and reuniting then with her tits. She felt him get even bigger and harder inside of her as a result. Eventually, Kuro offered assistance in the form of bucking his own hips in tangent to her undulations, and soon they found their rhythm, not in any hurry to finish it, just enjoying their connection and hearing the sounds of their voices.

It didn't take too long for Uzume to reached her peak abs she came all over the angel's tool. The feeling of her pussy tightening around him made the latter release his white substance inside of her, but he was still hard and still inside. Uzume hunched over slightly, the only sound she was making being her ragged breathing. They both had their eyes closed and Kuro soon felt Uzume's lips and tongue on his again. He opened his eyes, only to be met with the light blue ones of a naked orange haired girl with the distinct power on symbol in them. She smiled gleefully at him

"Woah! Who are you?!"

"Aww, don't be mean, Hedgehog. It's me, Uzume. U-zu-me~" she wiggled her hips at each syllable (with his dick still inside her, might I add).

"What? Uzume?" his eyes widened as he quickly connected the dots. "This is your HDD form?!"

"Yup! I'm Orange Heart~" Orange Heart couldn't continue, as Kuro had already latched on to her breasts again. "Eep! Don't suddenly just start sucking Uzume's breast like that~!"

Orange Heart found herself having to cover her mouth as she moaned, Kuro's hand massaging her left breast while his tongue brushed against her right, alternating periodically. She couldn't help but leave a shout of pleasure whenever his tongue flicked and toyed with her nipples. He would even sometimes nip at them, which felt especially good to her.

Orange Heart could hardly stand it as she hugged his head, beginning to furiously hump his crotch once again. After a few moments, the goddess felt herself close to cumming, so she stopped and pulled away from him, an audible popping noise emerging from where Kuro relieved himself of her tits; "Hold on for just one sec~"

Orange Heart stood up, Kuro's phallus sliding fully out of her, and shifted her position. Her hands were on the mattress and her butt was raised into the air as she exposed her wet snatch and pushed her lips apart; "Be nice~"

Kuro got up and very slowly pushed his rod inside, eliciting a few squeaks and labored breathing from Orange Heart. He bent over back and kissed her neck while he grabbed her breasts, and then he quickly started moving his hips. Each movement made the CPU moan and her tongue slipped out of her mouth as his hips increased in speed. She arched her back a little with the steadily increasing level of pleasure she felt. The angel felt himself getting lost in the heat of their intense intercourse to the point where he pulled her up to where her back was against his chest and her hands rested on his rear. His hips continued to slap into hers with strength and speed increasing every few insertions just as Orange Heart's arms reached behind her and wrapping around his neck.

"Ooooohh! You're so big and hard! Uzume can feel you hitting her womb~!" the ginger goddess cried out, both of them moaning with excitement and exertion as they continued to fuck.

As Orange Heart became overwhelmed by the intensity of their shared feelings, she could do nothing but meet his movements with a gasp or a cry, her breaths coming in little short bursts; "Hedgehog! Uzume is cumming! She's cumming!"

The fire in her loins had evolved into an inferno of passion the longer Kuro's dick slid in and out of her pussy. "Yes! Uzume will cum! She's cumming for the boy she loves~~"

Opening an eye and seeing his shocked expression, Orange Heart pulled him closer until their faces were just inches apart. "Yes! Uzume loves you so much she can't stand it~~!"

She went silent and her walls pulsated around his cock and nearly pushed him out. He had felt this on his fingers before and knew to force himself to stay inside. Her juices squirted out around his cock, showering his pelvis with her fluids. Orange Heart's eyes shot open when her muscles were overtaken with unending spasms and shivers. She shook violently under him as her orgasm began to course through her body. Her cunt squeezed and suctioned him in tangent with his throbs.

"It's HEEEEEERE!" she cried, her hips bucking as she came. Feeling her orgasm on his dick was all that Kuro needed to reach his own climax, and then her words urged him over the hill. He crammed his length inside of her and gave her everything that he had inside of him as his skin felt like it was on fire. His seed shot out of his body like a geyser, filling her cunt up completely.

He collapsed down on top of her and she held him to her as their hearts slowed down. She petted his head and down his back while peppering his sweaty forehead in tender kisses. He didn't pull out. He stayed inside of her for several minutes. His member continued to throb and her hugging walls continued to pulse around him while their bodies rocked together.

Slowly, he turned onto his side so that she could breathe easier. Kuro held onto her as they turned over and his rod, that had remained hard, stayed nestled in its sheath. Her leg hooked around his hip and she wiggled so that they could get more comfortable.

He collapsed down on top of Orange Heart and she held him to her as their bodies cooled down. Kuro didn't dare to pull out. He stayed inside of her for several minutes. His member continued to throb and her hugging walls continued to pulse around him while their bodies rocked together. Slowly, he turned onto his side so that she could breathe easier. Kuro held onto her as they turned over and his rod, that had remained hard, stayed nestled inside. Her leg hooked around his hip and she wiggled so that they could get more comfortable as Kuro and Orange Heart fell into slumber.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Kuro and Uzume walked side by side through the green meadows in silence, the latter looking a bit timid whenever they so much as looked at each other. It was only when Kuro stopped when she finally decided to speak; "Hey, Hedgehog? Remember when we were… y'know… and I said that I loved ya?"

"Yeah?" Kuro smiled at the memory of her declaration of love.

Uzume fidgeted as she looked towards him, a bit of hope in her eyes; "What would happen if I told you that I was serious?"

Kuro never even stopped to contemplate as he pulled the redhead into a quick kissing session before finally saying; "Well, I'd say that I now have the coolest girlfriend in the world."

"R-Really?! You think I'm cool~?"

"You heard me," It didn't take too long for her to tackle the boy onto the carpet. In a rare act of giddiness, Uzume started peppering his face and neck with small kisses despite Kuro's requests that she stop. Only one thing went through Kuro's head while being bombarded with physical affection.

_'Love ya, too… Uzume…'_


	7. RED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. Will there be no end to my heresy?
> 
> ...Nah, I don't really think so...

Her fingers, slender and delicate, tap in a slow methodical pace against her chin. Soft pink lips turn downwards slightly, even as the her arms were crossed under her well-endowed chest. She looks upwards towards the sky and clouds. Her gray eyes stare out in silent contemplation onto the rest of the empty sunflower field.

"I can't help but feel like I'm all alone in this," the girl, named RED, spoke to herself. "I mean, I have so many wifeys right now and I couldn't be happier~! But then what'll I do if I couldn't handle them all by myself? Maybe I wasn't persistent enough when my Super Wifey, Iffy, kept saying no~?"

RED's lips turn further downwards, and her brows furrow. Here she was just standing there alone in a large sunflower field, contemplating life. More specifically, her love life. She has a full—I can't believe I'm about to say this—legion of wifeys left, right, and center, but she came up with a certain scenario of what if it gets to be too much? They always say "you can never have too many wifeys!" but in reality, you can.

Then, out of nowhere, a voice brought her out of her thoughts. On the other side of what she thought was an abandoned field was that one boy she kept hearing about. Now, let it be known that RED held little to no interest in boys. But after hearing so many of her wifeys talking about him, well, she'd be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't at least a little bit intrigued.

Her disinterest mainly stemmed from her experiences with other guys. Some were probably the most egomaniacal jerks who thought themselves to be the True Goddess's gift to women. She didn't want to deal with some jackass who gets mad when he isn't on her hit-that list. She shook her head, vibrant hair the same color as her name bobbing with the movement. It didn't matter. Of course, even RED had to admit that there was but one thing to that boy that was strangely charming:

His innocence.

Now, she knew he wasn't completely innocent. She was a hundred percent sure that he wasn't someone who thought that storks brought babies. He at least knew the basics of what to do when presented with a woman's figure… she thinks. Most of all, she knew he was emotionally innocent as well. Someone who was rather easy to get flustered and was honest to a fault. Although, he could do to learn how to properly talk to a girl…

It was a stretch, but RED thought that maybe—just maybe…

RED's cute face takes on an almost thoughtful expression. Now that she was fantasizing about her perfect mate, she also wanted someone who wasn't prideful. More to the fact, someone who was able to love and be loved. A guy with unmatched kindness and yet not some boring brooder.

Looking back at that boy, she remembers how cheery and amiable he seemed. How he always wears his emotions on his nonexistent sleeves. He was certainly a nature lover since he got along so well with the tiny animals, which were all surrounding him as he sat in the midst of all this foliage.

But most of all, those eyes—those pure, and untainted blue eyes—rendered RED unable to look away, even for a moment. They were enchanting. They weren't the eyes of a narcissist. The expression in them was so pure, so…

"Innocent… INNOCENT! Yup! That's him! He's gonna be my husby! Yes, sir~" the redhead then sprung from her current position up to where Kuro was situated. "Everyone called him 'Icarus,' right? Hey, Icarus~!"

The birds amongst other creatures hastily moved away from him once they caught wind of RED approaching. While a bit disappointed, he decided to address who it was that wanted him; "Yes? Oh, hey, Miss RED."

He was subsequently tackled onto the ground by the excited RED, her arms wrapped tightly around his person as she gazed into his eyes. Kuro tried his best to ignore the feeling of RED's breasts pressing against his chest.

"Aww, you don't have to keep calling me 'Miss.' After all…" she beamed, moving closer to him. "…you're my husby~!"

"Um… 'husby?' Mind giving me some context?"

"Having a bunch of wifeys all to myself can be such tiring work. I'm not sure if I could handle everything on my own, y'know? But with you by my side, you can help me manage them all~"

"Uh… I dunno how to respond to—HEY! Let go of my pants!" Kuro felt RED tug on the hem of his pants, trying to peer at his crotch, and promptly jerked away. "What was that about?!"

"As my husby, I need to make sure you're well-equipped for the job ahead. So… drop 'em!"

"I'll assure you that I am 'well-equipped,' so the pants dropping won't be necessary…" Kuro replied, a huge luminescent blush staining his cheeks. RED's smile broadened at the sight.

_'Yup, yup, yup! I definitely made the right choice~!'_

"I won't believe it till I see it and know that it works~" she says while pointing at him.

"Uhh… RED? Don't hurt me for saying this, but it sounds to me like you want us to… get busy with each other. That's not what you're trying to say, right?" Kuro asked hesitantly. The smile on the redhead's face hadn't faltered but some color was visible on her cheeks. "Oh, dear lord, that is what you're trying to say… Why?"

"I told you already. To make sure you're fit to be my husby. And if anyone is to take your virginity, then it's gonna be your legal wifey~!"

"Hey! How do you know if I'm a virgin or not?!"

"Are you…?"

Kuro tilted his head downwards with a sheepish expression; "…y-yes…"

"So then here's how is gonna go: either you say yes and we have a nice, little experience with each other, or you say no and I'll never bring this offer up again!"

The boy's face twisted, his brows furrowed, as he intently mulled over RED's proposal. Well, the hormonal side of him was screaming at him to say 'hell, yeah!' but the logical side…

…fuck the logical side! Kuro took a deep breath and looked into the redhead's gray eyes; "Fine. I'll do it…"

Still smiling, RED crawled over to the boy, leaning over and connecting their lips. Hers were pretty soft and warm. Kuro kinda liked the sensation and leaned further in. The busty wifey hunter pushed him down in the midst of their make-out session, his hands resting on her hips, eliciting a soft moan from her. Her left hand ran along his crotch, feeling his rod hardening at her touch. She pulled away, fully fishing out his erection and giving it a calculating gaze.

"Decent sized. Not too big and not too small," RED curled her fingers around the warm shaft, feeling it throb at her touch. Kuro didn't reply to her, he simply let her do what she wanted but had to raise an important question.

"How do you know this stuff? Aren't you like… a raging lesbian or something—OW!" RED painfully squeezed his erection within her hand but relented and simply pouted.

"I don't need you to tell me what I am. I'm still partially upset that I'm doing this, but since my wifeys keep on talking about you, I'll have to bag you to make them happy~" leaving no more room for discussion, RED leant forward and pressed her tongue against his head, watching for a reaction. Kuro gasped, but not before her lips closed around his head, her tongue running circles around the tip.

"RED…" he groaned, she let her lips lower, running down his length with an erotic sense of glee. She got half of him into her mouth before pulling back up, sucking hard as she did. With her lips leaving his cock, it made a satisfying pop. Not even a second passed before her mouth was enveloping his erection once again.

She was good. Far too good. Which was weird considering that she's probably never bedded a male before.

As her mouth massaged Kuro's cock, getting lower and lower each time she bobbed her head, she was also removing that golden dragon accessory as well as her kimono top, having to depart from the boy's phallus to throw it over her head. Kuro didn't know what he should do, having never received a blowjob before, so he simply sat back and let her mouth run up and down his shaft. Kuro ran his hand through her soft red hair as she attempted to reach his base, gagging softly.

'Those girls in those doujin make this look a lot easier than it really is!' RED thought. Her eyes looked up as she felt his cock travelling along her tongue, nearing the back of her throat. Her eyes began to tear up as it reached her throat, pressing against it. Her lips barely reached his pelvis as she gagged for a brief second. She kept her mouth still, with his erect cock rest in her mouth as she sucked, letting her tongue lap over his length. Before she completely ran out of breath, she gently pulled back, her lips clamping down as she began moving back.

"You don't have to force yourself to take it all in, RED," Kuro told her.

RED's eyebrows furrowed as she released his cock from her mouth; "I just can't figure you out. Most guys would just be focused on getting themselves off. None of this was born from romance, yet you're acting like it is by being so nice to me."

"Well, I try to not be like most guys, okay? What, so because the handful of guys you met were jerks suddenly I'm a jerk, too? Am I them? Them am I? I them are? Are them I?" Kuro was a little bit offended and annoyed at the statement.

_'Wow…'_

"Okay…?" RED couldn't respond further when Kuro pushed her down, smiling down at her. He then embraced her and kissed her full on the lips. She responded and soon they were tongue fighting and breathing heavily before Kuro began kissing and sucking on RED's neck, the latter moaning and feeling herself getting wet from it all.

"However, since you've so eloquently given me an idea, I think I'll take you up on that," he moved lower until he was situated between RED's legs, moving her black panties to the side to give him an uncensored view of her moist slit.

Not even skipping a beat, he let his hands gently massage her inner thighs and started licking and kissing his way around her labia. Her arousal intensified as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer onto his mouth to give RED's pussy the tongue lashing that she craved. He began sucking on her clit while massaging her inner lips with the hand that wasn't occupied with squeezing her ass when he heard her voice get ragged and her body start to tense up.

"I'm about to cum! Aah! C-cumming! Cumming, cumming,  _I'm cumming!"_  RED cried as her orgasm washed over her. The next thing Kuro knew, he felt her legs clamp down around his head as she began moaning passionately while rest of her body shook with pleasure. Her precious juices started running over his mouth and he began lapping up what he could as her pussy continued to gush.

As her first orgasm was starting to wane, RED forced them both into the sixty-nine position and launched new assaults on her target with the boy she was slowly beginning to grow fond of doing the same. He alternated between circling her clit and probing her pussy with his tongue and fingers, while she aggressively bobbed her head up and down his thick shaft; each one determined to make the other cum first. He grabbed her round ass with both hands, and pushed her off of his face.

Kuro pulled RED up enough so that he could gain easy access to her breasts, which were quite large for someone her size. His fingers dug gently into his lover's breasts. Warm and soft. Kuro found them enthralling, they were like priceless jewels he couldn't look away or tear his hands from even if he'd wanted to.

He kneaded the silky skin of RED's breasts. He pushed them together and then pulled them apart. He rubbed every inch of them. His hands stopped rubbing briefly when he felt the girl reach behind her and start stroking his length. With his hands still planted on her breasts and her hand running along his length, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before kissing her lips fully into a heated tongue battle.

Kuro continued to caress RED's beautiful breasts. He kneaded and manipulated her flesh vigorously. He did everything from gentle caresses to rough groping, getting moans of varying pitches and volumes all the while. His strong hands worked her mounds with no signs of stopping. The young lad's tireless fingers began to focus on her nipples. Kuro pinched and twisted with those puffy, pink nubs like little knobs.

RED turned around from her position and pushed one of her tits closer to Kuro's mouth. Taking the hint, he kissed her soft breasts. His lips slid down one and brushed against her nipple. He took the puffy little nub into his mouth and began to suckle at it.

She could feel Kuro's steely cock pressing against her sex. Her pussy had gotten hot and slippery and her juices slipped all over it. She grinned against him, giving his dick more stimulation. Kuro switched over to her other tit and lightly nipped and scraped the nipple with his teeth. RED's pussy burned hotter and she moaned.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. Pulling away from the boy, she lowered herself so that her chest was right above his phallus. Smiling lasciviously at him, she pressed the head into her right breast. The soft, supple skin felt great on his own. She began by rubbing his throbbing dick all over her breasts. RED moaned and sighed whenever the tip pressed against her sensitive nipples. Giving the tip a small lick, she winked at him and slipped his rod into her cleavage.

"And now… some special service from the one and only RED~!" the redhead pressed his cock between her big breasts. Not even in her dreams could she have predicted having any boy experience this with her.  _'…but then again, I've never even considered having a husby before…'_

RED pushed her tits together with her hands while teasing her nipples herself and Kuro started fucking. He went slowly, taking the longest strokes he could, while supporting his body with his hands on either side of her head. Occasionally, the boy would lift one hand up and lightly pinch one of her now rock-hard nipples. She started slightly sliding her body back and forth in sync with his undulations. It was heavenly. As an added bonus, she would lick the head of his rod whenever it popped out of her cleavage.

Another half dozen thrusts and he grunted and let loose with a massive ejaculation. When the second spurt hit her face, RED screamed and started shaking. Somehow, she looked like she was cumming as well. Kuro kept stroking for another couple of minutes until they both were spent and then he rolled over next to her…

…until RED immediately got up and straddled his waist. She raised her hips and lined up with his pole.

"Until today, I didn't know that I could have an orgasm from my boobs alone," she admitted, the tip of his dick pressing against her sopping wet slit. "As a reward, say goodbye to your V-card~!"

Following that phrase, RED dropped her entire eighty-nine pounds onto his lap, his length filling her up straight to her womb and his virginity now finally gone. Her hands found his stomach, feeling the developing muscle before raising and lowering her hips. Her body lurched forward, her mounds dangling just mere inches from her "husby's" face.

After a few moments of starting, RED mused; "Don't be shy. Taste them more~"

Kuro grinned and closed in on her, licking, sucking, and biting those gorgeous breasts of hers and groping the other. This was her greatest weakness as her already loud cries became louder and reached a new crescendo. As RED's hips went berserk and didn't stop moving, Kuro thrusts in tangent to her undulations, the combined effort causing his dick to reach her g-spot. She couldn't get enough of this, evident by the increased speed in which she hopped onto his crotch. Kuro's hands squeezed her soft, yet firm buttocks just as her inner walls began to convulse around him, signaling her incoming release.

"Moooooore… Don't shtop. Don't shtop~" her words were slightly slurred due to her tongue sticking out from her mouth. She was writhing in complete ecstasy as she leaned in and devoured Kuro's lips in a heated make out session. "Don't be afraid to cum inside me. We're husby and wifey now, after all~"

Right now, she was just quoting one of the aforementioned doujins that she viewed, but it seemed to be working as RED felt Kuro twitch inside her and she kept going; "Shoot it directly! Right in my womb! Fill me up so much that I'll overflow~!"

"I'm about to cum, RED…!" he warned.

"Do it! Cum! Make sure you cum a lot inside me!"

Always one to please, Kuro did as told and released his seed deep into RED's womb. She let out a scream as she came as well and fell over on top of him, his spunk spilling out of her pussy and on the floor.

"…RED?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm still…"

"You're still hard, I know. You seriously thought I wouldn't? It's still inside me~" RED got off, then laid on her back and spread her lower lips invitingly, obviously going for the missionary position. "Come here, darling~"

He couldn't have reinserted himself into her any quicker. Kuro thrusts into RED so hard that she could not suppress the intense moans that came out if her mouth. Her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth again and her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. Kuro continued to pump her. Her gorgeous E-cups were bouncing from the friction, her red hair now free of her off-center ponytail stuck to her back as sweat covered her from head to toe.

Loud sounds of flesh colliding and RED's increased moaning echoing throughout the meadow. He soon added fuel to the fire by playing and sucking on her tits. The fire in RED's body transformed into an inferno as she wrapped her arms around his back as she continued receiving his rod.

"You're fucking me so deep right now! I think I'm about to cum!" she blushed as she looked at her horny lover once more with a bedroom gaze. "Do it!  _Do it!_ Cum! Cum inside me again! I want my husby's cum inside me _right now!!"_

Kuro stopped for a moment before resuming, slamming his beef thermometer into her in slow, focused movements.

"I'm gonna cum, RED!" after one full minute of this bombardment, the dam broke and he came with RED following suit.

" **AAHH!**  I… love… my… _husby!!"_  she yelled wholeheartedly, just as Kuro continued blowing his load all over her insides.

* * *

RED practically clung onto Kuro's arm and one could practically see the tiny hearts over the girl's head, happily content and satisfied. Ever since they had sex, Kuro's noticed subtle changes in her behavior towards him, i.e. she's been hugging him a lot more, and even went as far as to assert herself as his "legal wife." Not wife-y, just _wife_. The spiky haired boy could take it…

…or, at least he thinks he can…

_Can he?_


	8. Cave

She didn't know if she had slept in an uncomfortable position the night before or if she had pulled a muscle while training, but all that Cave knew was her neck and back were killing her. She'd never show it or tell anyone, but it even hurt to turn her head. Despite the pain, she kept her poker face on while doing her job as the head of the SMD (Special Missions Department). She wasn't about to let an ache slow her down. Today, she had been doing her usual scouting outside of Leanbox, doing away with any monsters that came here way, and she managed to land every attack and dodge flawlessly.

As soon as her scouting was completed, Cave couldn't help but rub at her neck. It was really starting to bother her, but she thought that maybe a shower could help her cool down and ease the soreness. And so she made her way to the shower room, not noticing the two bright blue eyes that followed her every move.

He had noticed her discomfort as soon as she had begun fighting. It wasn't very obvious, but someone and experienced as him could tell. He noticed the stiffness in her movements when he first came to visit, becoming worried and secretly followed her during her scouting duties. Every time she'd turn her head, her eyes would narrow slightly and every now and then her hand would shoot up to her neck while she'd roll it slowly.

He couldn't help but pity her. Injuries and all sorts of aches and pains came hand in hand with being a fighter. It bothered him to see Cave—or anyone for that matter—in so much pain. Every time he had seen her long, slender fingers squeezing at the base of her neck, he just felt irked. That would do nothing to alleviate the pain, it would only make it worse for her. He thought about it for a bit and decided to do something about it.

Spotting Cave emerge from the other room, he decided to put his plan into action; "Hey, Miss Cave!"

She recognized the voice immediately and turned around; "Yes, Kuro?"

She wondered what he could want at the moment. She had just finished showering and would have definitely preferred to go do something else that may alleviate the slightly dimmed stiffness in her upper body.

"I'm sorry if this sounds invasive, but I can't help but notice that you've been… stiff every time I've seen you. Like whenever your eyes squint when you move or even now when you had to turn your entire body rather than just your neck," Cave was honestly surprised at how shockingly insightful the usual goofball of a kid this boy, Kuro, was. "If I can make a suggestion, maybe someone could give you a massage."

"I don't suppose you know who would have the ability to give me one?" Kuro said nothing, but pointed at… himself. "You?"

"Yeah. I give Lady Blanc massages all the time. Mostly whenever she's feeling stressed or stiff. She always seem to enjoy them too. In fact, I just got back from giving Lady Ver-Ver one, too, so I have this bottle of massage cream with me."

Cave was, as one might expect, wary of this. She was well aware of the many guys that would kill for a chance to 'massage,' her, and yet, she, for the life of her, couldn't imagine Kuro being near bold enough to try something like that. That and the pain that lanced up the base of her spine was all the convincing that she needed.

Ah, why the hell not?

"Follow me, please," the redhead requested. Kuro did so diligently, not hearing one of the members muttering 'lucky little bastard' before being promptly slapped with a paper fan.

The room that Cave led him to made him whistle. It was spacious, well decorated, cozy and a place where she kept herself in shape. She immediately retreated to the attached bathroom, stripped her outfit, and later emerged in a very small white towel while blushing a bit bashfully; she was feeling quite uncomfortable with being practically naked in front of someone of the opposite gender.

Kuro's libido acted up upon seeing Cave like that. She looked incredibly tantalizing with just a towel on and he tried his best not to stare. Upon closer inspection, he would say she was in her late teens. She stood at about 5-foot-two and was around 102 pounds. She had very lovely crimson hair and teal green eyes, if you asked him. She was lean, had long slender legs, ample F-sized breasts and hardly any fat on her, which was obviously necessary if she wanted to continue doing what she was doing. Needless to say, Cave was very easy on the eyes.

Kuro turned around to give her some privacy as she laid on the makeshift massage table. He laid a few pillows (which he stole from one of the staff's bed, don't tell them) on it to make it more comfortable on her front as she was lying on it. He made some small talk to break the ice as they both began to relax and Cave was more comfortable around him. Eventually, she got quiet and slowly drifted off into a peaceful state and the angel started his routine. He laid his hands on her shoulders, rubbing deeply.

Cave couldn't help but moan at the pressure, surprised at how calloused his hands were. His pressure was firm, but not painful as that would defeat the purpose of a massage. Neither of them spoke while he rubbed down and up her back. The room was silent except for her occasional moan when he hit an especially sore spot. Cave was in a state of bliss when she felt Kuro's hands slipping to the slide, his fingertips brushing against her breasts. She gasped, but didn't say anything. If he had noticed, which she doubted that he did, he gave no indication of doing so. He moved further in, then up and down her body until he reached her hips.

Several minutes into it, Kuro moved on to her legs just because. He worked his thumb into the sinews of her legs, slowly separating the bundles of muscle fibers that seemed so tightly bound together. The ministrations gave way under his touch, her body relaxed and just that more space was created between her musculature.

His warm hands moved slowly and confidently up the back of her thighs, massaging the outer tendons as well as the inner ligaments. It was slow, methodical, predictable and sensuous. Up to this point, it had all been very professional. However, as he kept working her inner thighs, Kuro could hear Cave began to breathe deeper. Not once did it occur to him that, in her relaxed and comfortable state, she was also getting somewhat aroused.

After a few more minutes of massaging her thighs, her breathing was now very obvious. With each pass over her back legs, Cave would involuntarily jerk her bum up, indicating her pleasure, if not encouraging the direction of his movements; "Uh… you okay there?"

"Y-y-yes… Just keep going…"

"Uh, yeah… About that… I'm kinda-sorta done. How'd'ya feel?"

Cave didn't give any indication of her disappointment, but turned her now relaxed neck to face him; "Much better than before. You have my deepest gratitude."

Her expression then turned bashful; "But, may I ask you for one more thing?"

"Anything within my talents," Kuro immediately replied.

"Do you… m-mind doing… my front…?"

A quirked eyebrow later, and Kuro managed to put two and two together on what she meant and quickly turned redder than Cave's hair. He turned away and poked his index fingers together timidly.

"I-I mean… I can… but…"

"But?"

"Well, I've never done anyone's… front before, so I'm kinda nervous," Kuro rubbed the back of his neck. "A-are you absolutely sure that you want me to do this?"

"I would not have asked if I wasn't," the redhead replied, earning a nod and a "let's do it."

Lying down on her liberated back, Cave immediately felt a gentle touch on her stomach, slowly moving upwards. The sensation was unintentionally erotic. She closed her eyes and let him work on her arms, her shoulders, her legs, and even her hands and feet. Then, the touches stopped. Opening one eye, she saw Kuro doing the finger twiddling motion again while looking away; "What's wrong?"

"It's just… the only place I have yet to do is… your chest and well… you know," he admitted. While normally, she would say no right off the bat, the feeling of his hands on her had left her somewhat numb to embarrassment at this point. Taking one of his hands, she guided it under her left breast. He cradled the soft orb with wide eyes.

_'What's this feeling I'm getting from all of this? It's warm, yet… strange at the same time. It feels… like something I've never felt before. What is this? I don't understand. Is… Is this… l…love? Do I love him? No, I can't. I don't know him very well. But my heart is beating like crazy now…'_

Kuro lathered his patient's big melons in the cream, leaving them with a distinctive, oily shine. It looked indecent and too beautiful for the angel to form into words. He moved to her shoulders and upper chest, applying more oil to ease the movement of his hands and fingers. He circled around her breasts without touching them and could see her squirm just slightly, knowing where he'd be concentrating next. She looked totally in the moment and Kuro readied himself for a breast massage.

Kuro spread his hands across her rib cage below and slowly moved his hands upward, the soft flesh of Cave's boobs squishing between his outstretched fingers. After the initial pressure, Kuro pulled back and let his well-lubricated fingertips graze all around the glorious mounds of her bosom, tracking back and forth over the distended tip of her engorged nipples. He pinched each with oily fingers and she squirmed at the pressure. He spread his fingers wide, doing his best to grab all of her bosomy flesh, but it was impossible; they were just too big to be contained in the palm of his oily hands.

Kuro could feel the redhead's body reacting to his touch as he squeezed her breasts and alternated varying ways of touching and stroking her. There was no doubt in the angel's mind, however, that she was enjoying his work and slowly getting turned on by a sensual touch.

The next thing that happened was Cave resting her hands on his shoulders and pulling him closer. The copious amount of sexual stimulation put her in a haze as she connected their lips. What started out as a simple gesture of kindness turned into a sudden maelstrom of sexuality.

Cave and Kuro suddenly found themselves in the throes of an open-mouthed kiss. In a sudden act of confidence, his hands were on both of her breasts now, squeezing softly. The crimsonette found herself wanting, needing to feel his tongue. Her tongue ventured into his mouth and quickly found he was thinking the same thing.

His sweet breath, his sensual touch, the way Kuro caressed Cave's tongue just the right way, the way he firmly caressed her mounds, all conveyed to her. Her hazy mind suddenly became very clear once she heard the click of the lock on the only door. Kuro was demanding something from her and he was about to take it. And she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't ready to give it to him. She felt as though she didn't even have a say in the matter, either.

He leans in and softly kisses her ear, his fingers tracing the lines of her neck again. Cave moaned a bit louder. She wasn't too worried about prying ears as the sound from in here was muffled somewhat out there. Kuro's hands slowly trail downwards against her curves, feeling up her entire body. Her skin was radiant, flawless even. There wasn't a single irregularity on her that he could find.

He finally reached his destination: Cave's vagina. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she closed her legs with a light gasp. Ignoring her fake protests, Kuro forced her legs apart and planted soft kisses on her lower lips. His breath is warm, almost hot. The long wait is rewarded and now she got his tongue feasting in her folds. The redhead moaned softly. Her hands now clenching his head tightly, keeping him between her legs. His fingers slowly enter her vagina and curl to guess her sweet spot. Kuro's tongue and fingers now work together. His other hand managed to get hold of Cave's ass and squeezed it in rhythm too. Her moans continued to get louder every minute and her hips were out of control, undulating against his face. Kuro manages to keep his rhythm and his tongue never lets go of Cave's clit, neither do his fingers of her slit.

"AAH!" she didn't last long from here and her back arched as she experienced her first orgasm. He pulls back quick enough to watch as Cave continued to gush. He could feel his shorts get tighter as his cock grew erect. Once Cave came down from her high, she saw from the corner of her eye that Kuro had a bulge in his trousers, his decently sized rod just begging to be freed from its constraint.

She knelt right at his feet and looked up at him with bedroom eyes. Kuro's dick was ready to rise with the slightest provocation. His arms hung at his side and he felt rather awkward at that very moment; standing naked from the waist down, on the verge of complete arousal with a beautiful girl kneeling naked at his feet and ready to give him head.

Cave placed her hands on the front of Kuro's thighs, their eyes locked on one another, as she stuck her curved tongue out and cradled the bulbous head of his cock. Her upper lips curled up and over the crown and moved with a slow patience. Despite never having done this ever, she was actually doing a decent job. Kuro watched, and felt, as she slipped the first inch or two of his hardening dick between her gorgeous full lips, her eyes never leaving his. In and out, the head of his now throbbing cock slid between the wet velvet softness of her lips. Kuro could feel her tongue swirling.

She went low, to the very base, and slowly licked her way up like she was enjoying a cherry popsicle on a hot, humid, summer day. Her locked in gaze told Kuro she was totally dialed in on what she was doing.

After traversing his length with several licks, Cave resumed taking the head in her mouth; now taking him a little deeper. Her hands wrapped behind him, cupping his buttocks with her palms and pulling Kuro into her mouth. He gasped and she smiled with her eyes, obviously enjoying the pleasure she was giving.

Her hands moved back in front again, but this time she took a hold of him, one hand cupping his balls and the other wrapping around his girth. She disengaged her mouth and jerked him a few times, leering at him lasciviously. The tingling in his balls meant that he was ready to cum any second.

"Cave! I'm about to—" he couldn't finish for as soon as she wrapped her lips around the head again, he let loose. A steady stream of his essence filling her mouth as she swallowed greedily. She couldn't get it all and some of it dribbled the side of her mouth and down her chin.

She released her mouth from him and shoved him onto the table behind him. He looked up questioningly at her and noticed she was giving him a predatory, horny look. That could only mean one thing; she would be doing all the work leaving him no say in the matter. Her right hand dove down and gripped his slick, rigid member in order to guide it properly as she slowly lowered herself down in reverse cowgirl fashion.

Her warm yet moist vulva hovered just above it barely making contact with the tip, it was almost teasingly done so, but Cave would wait no longer and lowered her bottom half all the way impaling herself on the angel's member. Penetrating just past the lips his tool burrowed further and further until it was fully sheathed to the hilt inside Cave's pussy. She moaned audibly loud as a result.

Her hymen was more or less already lost during her training days, but in terms of technicality Cave still was a virgin… until now, that is. The mixture of pain and pleasure overcame her as she walked out the former. Kuro assisted in this by leaning up and kissing her while playing with her breasts some more.

Soon, her hips bucked forward then backward slowly atop his as she rode him, gradually picking up momentum in doing so. Kuro reached his hands over to place themselves on her pale creamy sides to help steady her thrashing form. Swaying back and forth, Cave's breasts bounced and her back arched in sync with her undulations. This went on for several more minutes, Cave doubling her efforts by slamming herself rampantly on the appendage.

Soon, however, Kuro rose up, taking Cave over in a top-down position with her hands and face pressing against the nearby wall. Now he was currently dominating with his hands steadying her ass and hips as he slapped his hips forward into hers.

Cave mewled in appeasement while her cheek continued nudging the wall, Kuro firmly cupped and fondled her buttocks next as he continued ramming into her. This continued for minutes on end until Kuro hunched forward, placing his hands on either side of her from behind while remaining lodged inside her pussy.

Cave turned her head to the side, engaging her lover in a deep tongue sloshing kiss, Kuro's thrusts became faster and rougher indicating his finish was coming. The redhead knew that as well and felt hers approaching at the same time, reaching her left hand down between her thighs she furiously stroked herself hoping to get off and take him with her. This succeeded completely.

"C-Cave…! I'm at my limit…" Kuro cried out making one final thrust of his hips against Cave's ass. His cock throbbed and pulsed inside her snatch once again pouring all of his cum deep into her womb.

"Me too! I think I'm cumming as well!" she howled feeling her cunt muscles spasm and convulse on his organ sporadically. Naturally this meant she was squeezing him for all his worth and it certainly was happening alright. Her hips twitched and jerked several more times along with his organ pumping a nearly endless amount of spunk deep into her very core filling it up almost immediately. "Aaaah…! Hoooaaahh…! It's coming!"

After several minutes of post-coital rest the two leaned against each other along the wall, Cave's cunt seeped out some of the boy's essence as she rest against him. They locked eyes once more and pulled each other into another deep lip-lock that lasted for sometime, afterwards they had gathered their clothes sloppily redressed themselves and headed up to Cave's room in order to sleep off their exhaustion in bed together.

* * *

"Hey, does something seem… different about Cave recently?" one NPC asked.

"How so?" says another.

"Icarus~♡" they heard a familiar voice call and soon after saw the subject of their conversation wrapping her strong, yet slender arms around that Loweean boy's neck from behind.

"Like that," she pointed. "Cave seems a bit… happier, for lack of a better term. And she gets all lovey-dovey with that kid whenever he visits."

"I see…"

Both of them nodded in agreement as they continued watching Cave get quite affectionate with the boy she was hugging.


	10. Falcom

"Oof!"

"Watch that pose, Icarus. You can't stand so rigidly in battle as if it were a training match," Falcom, the wandering adventurer, instructed. She was dressed in her usual attire within the empty clearing near Virtua Forest, across from her clumsily stood Kuro, dressed in a black T-shirt with matching sweatpants, repositioning himself in a more versatile sword stance. It was more how Falcom stood poised during her fights, except it was more of her swordplay style than Kuro's, hence his numerous mistakes. "Hold it firmer, but not too firm. You'll wanna hold your weapon with a nice, even balance. Not too firm, but not too loose."

"Alright," Kuro replied as he adjusted his grip on his wooden sword. Off to the side, their actual blades were leaning against a tree. Falcon supposed it was his insistence that he needed to 'catch up' with the CPUs, Candidates, and the other Makers that led to him asking Falcom for sword training. The girl was flattered, but teaching wasn't really her strong suit. She initially wanted to refuse, but she decided against it and was all too happy than she did. This was actually kinda fun!

"Now get ready! I'm comin' at ya with a bit more oomph than earlier," the angel did not respond to her sentence, instead opting to spread his legs slightly further apart as he entered a newer stance more befitting of his own style.

Falcom smiled in approval, before she shifted her feet. Falcom slowly got closer, the tips of their wooden blades brushing against each other's.

Suddenly, Falcom lashed out, and Kuro moved his sword in defense. Their wooden weapons clashed repeatedly, the boy jumping back to avoid a horizontal strike from his trainer. Seeing this, Falcom pushed forward, stabbing at her trainee. Kuro used his weapon to deflect Falcom's blow, and he moved in for a strike. However, he could not as she used the pummel of her weapon to strike Kuro across the cheek. She was initially hesitant to attack him so harshly, but soon found out he was actually pretty durable. That and Kuro told her himself to not pull punches.

As such, she continued her assault. Falcom pushed the attack, using her wooden sword to trip him up. Following that, she used the flat side to knock him to the ground, landing face first. That, she winced at. She backed away from him, the dark haired angel holding his face as he sat up. Turning around to face her, she finally noticed that his nose was bleeding.

"Woah. Hey, do you wanna maybe take a break? Your nose is bleeding, dude."

Kuro shook his head, wiping his face with his free arm. He retook his stance as his blue eyes intently gazing upon Falcom's with a determined expression; "No way. I'm good to keep going."

The expression on his face made him seem a bit bigger than he looked and Falcom couldn't stop the red tinge in her cheeks. But she quickly forced it away, and got into her stance; "Alright, this time, you come at me. Ya don't expect to play defensive the whole fight, right?"

"Heh heh. That rhymed," Kuro noted before charging at Falcom.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

It was already close to sundown by the time the pair finished Kuro's training for the day. Tomorrow, he'd be doing martial arts practice with that Tekken girl and the ninja, Marvy. Falcom offered a hand towards Kuro, and she smiled slightly; "You weren't half bad, kid."

Pouting at being called a kid, Kuro took her hand and she helped him up; "Hey. FYI, I may look like I'm still a kid, but I'm really eighteen, almost nineteen…"

Okay, that, Falcom didn't know; "Seriously?"

"Yup. By the way, your reaction, I get a lot. Really, the only ones who know how old I really am are the CPUs, the Candidates, Miss Histoire, Iffy, Compa, and now you," he counted. "Altough, I'm not sure if I like how I still wasn't able to land a single hit on you even after three weeks of this."

"You're still a novice, dude," Falcom said, a small ounce of arrogance in her tone. "That and I've only been training you for three weeks now. Despite how skilled you've quickly become, it's still a hundred thousand years too soon before you reach my level."

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me, okay?! I'll get even stronger than you, Falcom!" Kuro responded, the determination in his voice speaking volumes. Falcom smiled slightly, patting his head.

"Now then, next question: Are you hurt anywhere?" There was a fair amount of concern in her tone. She cupped his face, inspecting it left and right, completely unaware of Kuro's growing blush.

"I'm okay. My nose still kinda stings from earlier, though," he replied.

"Then you can walk it off. I'm sure the pain'll only be temporary," Falcom responded, her trainee nodding at her words. That was another thing that she was pleased with. Kuro never questioned her when it came to her decisions. If he was confused on something, he would ask her, she would answer, and once he understood he never questioned again. He did things without complaint, and if things were explained to him, he grasped onto things quickly.

Arriving to their camp, Falcom sat in front of the campfire, reaching in and pulling out several small squares of meat skewered on a stick. The meat she brought was cooked well and her mouth slightly watered. Handing Kuro his share, she reached into the flames a procured another one for herself as she sat down.

Both of them proceeded to eat their respective food, savoring their morsels and gradually filling their stomachs. Once they were finished, they tossed their sticks into the flames, Falcom readying their rent, whilst Kuro was content with simply staring into the flames curiously. He offered to do it instead, but Falcom insisted that he rest his body after the training she gave him.

"Tent's ready, Icarus!" the redhead called from inside. He could see the light of her lantern illuminating it from the inside. Her silhouette being shown getting her own bedding prepared. However, it was soon showing Falcom… stripping.

It started out small as in her hair accessory, gloves, and her boots. Next, it got a bit more risqué when she began removing her jacket and miniskirt, leaving her in her underwear and as well as her tank top. He immediately turned red and swung his body around to ensure that he didn't get caught staring. The sound of shuffling and quiet footsteps made the boy aware of Falcom approaching.

Feeling an arm sling around his neck and pulling, Kuro heard her ask him; "You ready to hit the hay?"

"U-um, yeah. I'll just take the tree," he internally congratulated himself for managing to keep it somewhat cool. But he noticed that Falcom wouldn't let him go and instead pulled him closer, obviously unaware of his face inching closer to her breast. "Um, Falcom? You can let me go, now…"

"I know. Just like I know that you're not gonna sleep on that tree this time. You're coming in the tent with me," she affirmed. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, most likely something akin to denial, so she beat him to the punch. "I know that you're going to say no, but given the cloud formations, there's a good chance of rainfall. It's better to be safe then sorry."

Looking skywards, he saw that the clouds were indeed in a rather ominous formation; "…fine. You win, Falcom."

Simply smiling at her victory, she grabbed Kuro's hand and pulled him towards the tent. Once they were inside, the rain started and it seemed like it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon; " _Now,_  do you regret coming inside?"

"U-uh, no…" the angel replied shakily, the budding feeling of arousal still ever present. The two day inside this one tent in silence before Falcom shifted in her spot.

"Hey, Icarus? I have something I wanna admit," she started she then sat up and crawled over on all fours until she loomed over Kuro. Kuro was about to say something along the lines of 'what is it' when she firmly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into an unsuspecting kiss.

Her eyes were closed and her lips eloquently sucking and nibbling his while the dark haired boy's face looked completely alarmed and confused. Yet, Kuro held no will to shove her off or deny her advance. Gradually, strength left his body and his eyes lowered as he receded into the impromptu embrace.

They stayed like that for a short while till Falcom slowly pulled back leaving a dazed Kuro frozen in place. She found the expression amusing and quite adorable, soon enough he snapped awake and stared at her questioningly expecting answers.

"Eheheh… look, I'm still sorta new to this whole romance thing, but I might as well get this off my chest," she took a deep breath before continuing.

"It's just that, well, I just think you're really cute and funny, sweet, caring, and kind. While you can be a bit of a goofball from time to time, you can be pretty mature when you want to be. I mean at first, I saw ya as the little brother I never had, but… the more time I spent with you, the happier I noticed I am. What I'm trying to say, Icarus, is that, um, I like you. Like, as in, I wanna be your girlfriend…"

"…!" No words came from Kuro's mouth. He just stared at her wide eyes and tomato red cheeks.

Taking his silence as a sign of rejection, Falcom looked downwards forlornly. Kuro snapped out of it quickly enough to see her as expression before doing the only thing he could think of…

He turned her head to face him and kissed her.

The redhead's breath hitched for a moment before she relaxed into the increasingly heated make out session. Her eyes shifted shut and her hands rested on his cheeks as she moved her mouth in tangent to his. They remained like this until Falcom felt the angel's hand brush against her left breast, making her gasp and moan.

Separating from him, she pulled lifted her tank top and bra, leaving her breasts bare for Kuro's eyes and his alone. Her nipples were just the right shade of pink and were hardening from just his gaze alone. Her breasts themselves were a perfect C-cup size.

She didn't give him much time to ogle them as she descended upon him, straddling his waist as she felt her body heat up in anticipation. Falcom hunched over to capture him in another deep tongue sloshing lip lock. Kuro was a little inexperienced in that regard, but he was a fast learner given that she was as well and her tongue coiled and twisted with his with gusto. Falcom, on the other hand, knew what she wanted and that she was going to take it by her own hands.

Her breasts pressed against his clothed chest due to their proximity, but in her mind it would feel far better if they touched his skin, so she pulled herself away from her now-lover's mouth and eventually she trudged the shirt up to his neck where Kuro looked on at her in fascination.

Falcom shifted herself and lowered her head to where her face met with his midriff, her lips made contact with one while she tenderly stroked the other. Kuro was quietly mewling his heightened bliss due to her ministrations, but what really sent his arousal through the roof was when Falcom's tongue came out and slowly licked up his chest seductively.

She continued gingerly licking and kissing around his chest till her head found its way back to his jaw. She took Kuro's face in her hands and leaned closer so she could capture his tongue with her lips to suck it into her mouth.

"F-Falcom…" he breathed. Said girl just lightly shushed him.

"No more talking. Let's just take good care of each other, okay?" without any more words, Falcom tugged at his pants and boxers, letting his erection stand tall. She blushed and averted her eyes for a bit before glancing at it from the side.

"I-It's kinda on the big side, isn't it…?" she evaluated before gripping his meat as well as feeling Kuro shyly cradle and fondle her breast. Falcom let out a moan at the sensation.

Then, an idea struck her. Falcom pushed Kuro down onto the sleeping bag, removed her panties, and turned around to hover her sex above his face while hers was right on front of his penis. Without so much as a word, Falcom's mouth slowly descended on his hardened member. Kuro groaned and, in a knee-jerk reaction, began to lick her womanhood. Falcom shuddered but continued sucking away.

Kuro grabbed the cheeks of her firm buttocks to pull his head forward. His lips touched and kissed around her nether region softly before he stuck out his tongue, slowly running it over her pussy lips. He slowly, yet energetically sucked along her pussy lips in a rotating manner eventually sliding his tongue into her depths causing her twitch her hips in response.

This resulted in her inwardly mewling in pleasure, then she returned the favor by kissing/sucking the tip of his member swirling her tongue around while doing so. The soft fleshy vice of her mouth closed in on his shaft gave the angel immeasurable lengths of pleasure as she made sure to get every nook and cranny, he could feel every ounce of euphoria throughout his body.

Falcom refrained from her ministrations as she was reacting heavily to Kuro's services to her pussy, the feeling of his tongue diving and rotating around inside her pussy put her through the edge.

"Icarus!" she gasped clamping down her thighs on his head riding out her juice spritzing convulsions on his face mouth agape in orgasm.

Kuro hadn't come yet but was well on his way regardless, meanwhile Falcom's climaxing cunt continued juicing all over his face for a couple of more seconds until she ceased. The winged boy took the opportunity of her cool down period to lap up her sweet nectar directly from its source.

Soon, Falcom arose and turned herself around meeting him face to face appearing very appeased and exhilarated when she locked eyes onto his.

She positioned herself to hover him and hunching over fully presenting her breasts to him. She lowered herself back downward, gripping his cock firmly and guiding it just beneath her pussy lips, with a slump she descended gradually accepting his appendage little by little.

"Aaahh…!" she elicited a cry of pain when sheathing herself completely on the hardened flesh, ending her life as a virgin. Kuro tried mitigating the pain by kissing and pinching her nipples. Eventually, the initial discomfort transformed into pleasure, meaning that Falcom was ready to begin.

She sat up all the way, the put her hands, palms down, on either side of his chest. Her pussy clamped down on his cock as she began bouncing with her tits bouncing along with her. After a good amount of frantic bouncing, Falcom felt her end coming close. Despite that, she kept going. She continued bouncing in her 'seat' of Kuro's lap with a hard, twitching cock embedded into her pussy. This continued on for several more minutes until Falcom had begun bouncing at faster pace, her breasts jiggling wildly as a result.

Kuro reached behind her and grabbed her firm buttocks with both of his hands, feeling her flesh jiggle every time it hit his legs. Erotic slapping sounds went off as she came down. The angel watched as his rod moved in and out of her. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down every time their lower bodies made contact. She was almost sitting straight up now…

Soon, the adventurer raised herself off of him, then swung her legs around until she was straddling his hips. She grabbed Kuro's cock and guided it into her, lowering herself onto it more slowly than before. Once it was in, she leaned back until she was once again sitting almost straight up, only now she was facing the other way.

Falcom turned her head his way; "I hope you don't mind~"

One quick denial from Kuro later, she started moving her body up and down again. Every time she came down, her ass would jiggle and ripple a little bit. She started moving faster; up, down, up, down. His rod popped out of her once, but she just grabbed it and put it back in.

"Hey, am I… doing this right…? Does it… feel good?"

"Yeah. It feels awesome, Falcom," Kuro grit his teeth in pleasure. Smiling, she continued riding him in reverse cowgirl style for a few more minutes before she suddenly stopped bouncing, merely gyrating her hips and looking back at him once more. "Icarus. I can't be the one doing all the work. My hips are getting worn out…"

Falcom lifted herself off Kuro, then he scooted over to give her room to lie down, which she did, spreading her legs and bending her knees slightly. Kuro crawled over between her legs, spread them a little more, and using his hand, guided his penis into her. Her legs hiked up around his backside locking together instantly around his waist just as her arms locked themselves around his neck. Her face writhed in loving bliss as he continued slamming his member into her vaginal depths, her body undulated in sync with his thrusts that were getting stronger each second.

He thrust forward again, and one of his hands slid from her hip, gliding smoothing until his thumb pressed up against her clit. A sharp gasp slipped through her lips.

He pulled back, and pushed forward, his tempo slowly increasing as his thumb worked her clit in slow circles. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a shout as white hot pleasure shot through Falcom's spine and she came. The intense convulsions of Falcom's pussy was what drive Kuro to his peak as well. The girl could feel him pulse inside of her, feeling rope after rope of his creamy white substance filled her to the brim.

Her quiet moans left the room in a hushed silence, and he fell onto the bedding next to her, one arm around her waist; "Y'know, you're lucky that it's not my time of the month, or else you cumming inside me would get us in trouble…"

Kuro have a thumbs up, knowing what she was implying. He wasn't really ready/willing to become a father, yet; "I guys I gotta watch when I sheath this sword, am I right?"

Falcom merely smacked his chest, quietly giggling at his failure of a pun.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Kuro had awoken that morning with an incredible feeling coming from his crotch. He wanted to dismiss it, but he couldn't when two fleshy objects encased his morning wood.

He unzipped the sleeping bag and lifted the flap. What he saw was Falcom with his phallus between her breasts, stroking the appendage with her mounds while swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Good morning~" she greeted in a sultry like voice as she rubbed her breasts up and down on his throbbing member, increasing her pace bit by bit. Falcom then placed the tip of his penis inside her mouth, sucking greedily. Kuro places a hand on her head, stroking her soft red hair, making her smile and blush.

After about a full two minutes, his hips bucked as he came. Strings of his potent sperm shot out from his shaft and flew into Falcom's awaiting mouth. The lump sum of semen gathered in her mouth as she ingested the substance little by little; "Sorry about that little wake up call. I just had the urge to… y'know…"

"It's fine. It felt really good, so I can't complain," Kuro kissed her passionately, fondling her right breast. "But, uh, mind if we go one more round before I head back?"

Falcom's only response was hovering her sex above his meat; "I don't mind. Just hurry up and put your sword in its 'proper' sheath. And make sure to cum inside~"

No more words came out after that. Only the sounds of sex inside their tent for the next few minutes…


	11. Neptune|Purple Heart & Nepgear|Purple Sister

Nepgear was at an impasse. These funny feelings just started bubbling up inside after her older sister had gotten together with Kuro. They were far from pleasant, however, as whenever she caught them having a moment together, she would often end up imagining herself in place of Neptune. Heck, Histoire was pleasantly surprised when the boy had somehow managed to get Neptune to start working! Granted, it was just a little bit, but it was still work regardless!

In fact, just this morning, Neptune had even tried—keyword: tried—to make something for him when he came on their weekly "pudding dates." The results were as one would expect from Neptune; the whole kitchen blew up in a sticky mess. Histoire found out, yelled at Neptune, demanded that she clean the place up before retiring for the night, and Neptune then had the gall to peer pressure the poor, emotionally confused Nepgear into "helping."

Internally kicking herself for falling for it again, Nepgear grabbed a mop from the closet nearby just to see Kuro enter and whistle at the spectacle; "Wow… uh, did Neptune try cooking again?"

Nepgear nodded, but not before grasping onto the second half of his question; "Again?"

"Yeah, she blew up my kitchen, too. She said something about trying to make her own specialty pudding for our pudding dates. Dunno why I let her, though… Anyways, by the looks of it, it'd be better if I helped with this mess. Your sister is making you do this in your own, isn't she?"

The Candidate sighed, but smiled a 'thank you' at his for his offer. Kuro grabbed the mop from her and a few cleaning supplies moved herself over to another part of the kitchen and grabbed some tools herself and started cleaning up along with him. She was glad he didn't notice that she was red in the face when their hands brushed against each other's just a moment ago.

Thus, the two of them had started cleaning up all around the kitchen from wiping smeared batter off the walls to mopping the floor. Nepgear cast one long look at the unsuspecting angel, who stood in front of a cooking stove, wiping some batter off the walls. She blushed as she watched him, and when the feelings stirred up between her thighs again that was when she knew what she was feeling. It was the same exact feeling she had around the time she stumbled upon him and her sister having sex.

That's right. Nepgear knew exactly how it was that Neptune and Kuro got together in the first place. She had stumbled upon them in the midst of a heated lovemaking session by pure chance. Nepgear would've just walked away immediately, but couldn't tear herself away and watched them all the way till the end. From the look of ecstasy on Neptune's face and the sounds of her intense moaning, Kuro seemed like a very… capable lover.

However, that thought did not come without its issues. Nepgear wanted him, that much was obvious, but she also didn't want to get in her sister's way. Far from it actually, she knew that given Neptune's selfish tendencies, that the chances that she'd be willing to share her first boyfriend were between slim and nonexistent.

She clutched at the handle to the broom she used to clean up broken shards of glass tableware. She looked across the kitchen at a humble Kuro cleaning up his half of the area. The Candidate sucked up a breath and decided to come forth with her inane proposal.

"I-Icarus…?" she said shakily.

"Yeah?"

"You know how… you and Onee-chan are… together?"

"Of course. I love her," Kuro replied with zero hesitation. Nepgear's lips twitched upwards at the amount of emotion he put into that sentence.

'Onee-chan… this is why I want him, too. He's… a really sweet person,' she lamented in her mind.

"I, um… I saw it…" she replied vaguely.

"Saw it? Saw what?" the genuine look of confusion on his face made Nepgear sigh. Why are all the nice guys so dense?!

"I mean… I saw… you and Onee-chan… having… s-s-s-s…" she couldn't get the last part out. But after stuttering a little bit, she decided 'to hell with it' and let it all out. "I saw you and Onee-chan having sex, Icarus."

Kuro's face went beet red; "Y-you… saw?!"

Nepgear nodded, her face's color matching his and he then paled; "N-n-now, now, Gearsy, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Okay, so, as you saw, Nep and I did have s-sex and we ended up together because of it. But I promise you, that's not what our relationship is centered on!"

Nepgear was only halfway paying attention after he had confirmed that he and her sister gave each other their first time. She stopped him mid-rant and threw herself at him, her hands clutching onto his clothing; "I'm not angry, Icarus. In fact, I'm actually relieved. Relieved by the fact that Onee-chan gave her first to you."

"Oh…" Kuro sighed with relief.

"But would you listen to one selfish request of mine?" she asked. Getting an OK from him, she asked him. "Would you… take mine, too?"

"W-what…?"

"What?!" the shrill voice of Neptune yelled from the doorway.

"O-o-onee-chan?!"

Neptune looked… serious for a change. Kuro guessed that she had inadvertently entered 'Big Sister Mode'; "Nep Jr.? You do know what you're asking, right?"

Nepgear nodded, refusing to look her sibling in the eye; "I'm perfectly aware, but Onee-chan… I… I actually love Icarus in the same way you do. But I never said anything because I didn't want to get in your way. And after seeing you two… do 'it' together, I…"

Neptune quirked an eyebrow and looked towards Kuro. He mouthed the words 'she knows' and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. But embarrassment subsided immediately when she noticed Nepgear looking like she was about to cry; "H-hey, now. Don't start the waterworks on us…"

"B-but…"

"Butts are for sitting on stuff. Not yapping!" Neptune interjected before Nepgear could say any more self-depreciating things. "It's cool. Just this once, since it's your first time, I'm fine with letting ya get down with good ol' Icarus here."

"O-onee-chan?"

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Kuro raised his hand and asked.

"You don't count because you're a guy and obviously you're gonna say yes," she stated offhandedly before turning Nepgear's tear stained face towards him. "Look at this face. This poor, lonely girl wants to jump your bones, if ya know what I mean. Are you really gonna look at her and say 'no?'"

"Well, no, but…"

"Exactly, so…" Neptune pushed the unsuspecting Candidate towards her person of interest. "Get on with it!"

Neptune's shove caused Nepgear to crash into the angel. Her face burned bright red as they looked straight at each other. The girl's face began closing in on his, lips parted as an open invitation for what would be her first real kiss with a boy.

No more words were spoken as Kuro seemingly forgot Neptune's presence and let this proceed as per his bodily desires. Nepgear now indulged herself in speaking her feelings in this form with the intent of having a part of her embedded in his heart.

After sucking and nibbling each other's lips like amorous school students, Nepgear eventually disconnected herself from his lips. She timidly discarded her main apparel to unveil her pink bra holding C-cup breasts and pink, striped panties to him. His mouth nearly watered at the sight and, by instinct, he felt the urge to grab each breast in his hands and play with them.

Noticing how his gaze stayed locked on her breasts, Nepgear lifted up her bra and looked away before muttering; "You can… touch them… if you want…"

Kuro obliged… with a twist. Instead of immediately latching onto Nepgear's breasts, he got on his knees, pushed her panties to the side, and began licking up and down her wet pussy with his hands gripping her buttocks. The Candidate's eyes widened and she yelped; "Iyaaaaah! I-Icarus! I meant I wanted you to play with my breasts! Don't lick down there so aggressively~"

 **[Nepgear has gained the "Arousal" Affinity!** ]

"What the goodness?! Not this again!" Nepgear whined.

 _'What was that?'_  Kuro thought as he read the sudden text box, never stopping his tongue from tasting Nepgear's honey. If the latter had been paying more attention, she would've noticed her sister coming from behind her. Nepgear felt Neptune's hands grip firmly at her breasts and moaned.

She turned her head to the side to look at her sibling. She then noticed Neptune's sudden lack of clothing; "O-O-Onee-chan~?!"

"Pfft! As if I'm just gonna stand here and watch you two have a good ol' time by yourselves. You two are obligated to let the series's main character in on the action~" Without hesitation, Neptune began playing with Nepgear's exposed breasts. Her left hand pinched and twisted her sensitive nipple while her right hand squeezed and kneaded the soft skin.

_'This is too much… My breasts are being groped by Onee-chan… and my pussy is getting eaten out by Icarus… I feel like cumming any second~'_

"A-ah…! I-Icarus… Onee-chan… I think I'm about to—HNNNGH!" Nepgear's head reeled back as her first of many orgasms washed over her. She grit her teeth and grabbed handfuls of Kuro's hair as her cavern continued to leak. The feeling of Neptune's tongue on her neck added fuel to the fire of Nepgear's arousal.

Standing back up and releasing her buttocks made Nepgear's legs give out and she slumped onto her knees, her face just inches away from the tent in Kuro's pants. She gasped lightly and her eyes widened, staring at the strained appendage with wonder and lust.

**[Nepgear has gained the "Lust" Affinity!]**

_'Seriously, what is going on?!'_  the boy thought.

 _'This is a boy's… This is Icarus's…'_  Nepgear was so entranced by the lump in his pants that she hadn't noticed Neptune tugging on them, his erect cock nearly slapping the younger sister in the face. That was enough to snap her out of it quick enough to see Neptune run her tongue along the underside of his rod.

"O-onee-chan! What are you doing?!"

"Huh? This is lesson numéro uno in Sex Ed 101 with Neptune, Nep Jr." the elder sibling explained before, with closed eyes, bobbing her head forward and back, licking every part of his dick while sucking with pleasurable force.

The horny Candidate invaded Kuro's personal space, leaning in and planting her soft, moist lips on his own for another kiss. He got a bit daring and pulled her closer as he ran his tongue against her teeth, a silent request for entry.

Nepgear let his tongue explore her mouth, tasting every nook and cranny. He stopped at her tongue, poked it, and then coiling it around his own. She couldn't stop the moans and squeals that came out and she copied his actions. Kuro placed his hand on her left breast, pressing on her nipple like a button with his thumb.

He took things one step further and slithered his hand down from her breast to her nether regions. Nepgear's breathing hitched and picked up the moment his finger bushed up against the top of her mound before they started stroking her sensitive mound slowly. Kuro's fingers went lower, pinching together at the nub of her clitoris. At the same time, his mouth sucks on her breasts intensified causing the Candidate to audibly howl in ragged breaths.

Meanwhile, Neptune had parted her lips and was shallowly admitting the flared crown of his erection into her hot mouth. She heard his heavy breathing and slipped his dick out her mouth, running her tongue up and down the underside of the shaft once more.

She withdrew after a bit and grabbed the other two's attention; "Alright, break! It's time for a change of scenery, unless we want Histy to get all Pissty again~"

Understanding where she was coming from, Kuro and Nepgear hastily bundled their shedded clothing and made a beeline for Neptune's room.

* * *

Upon arrival, Kuro was caught off guard when both sisters activated HDD. They soon closed in with Purple Heart leading. Purple Sister was still inexperienced on the matter, but followed suit anyway. The elder sister's nearly-drooling mouth went to his nut sack first, slowly tasting one of his balls and lightly suckling it into her mouth like an ice cube. Purple Sister decided to follow her example by kissing up the shaft and cradling the other testicle in her dainty hands. The longer she went with it the faster she adapted; one example was her licking up and down the length like a popsicle.

The duo soon began running their tongues along both sides of Kuro's rod, occasionally meeting their lips in the middle engaging in an incestuous make-out session. Eventually, they both agreed to quit the foreplay and get straight to the main act. Purple Sister leaned her head on the headboard of the bed, her legs spread wide. Her big sister leaned forward so that their bodies practically melded with each other's, giving their shared lover complete access to their sexes, one still a virgin.

Without warning or indication, Kuro plunged all of himself inside of Purple Heart in one go. The recoil of Kuro's thrusting caused their clits to brush violently against each other's. She almost started salivating as her tongue slipped out of her mouth. Purple Sister pulled her in for another kiss. About a minute or so, he stopped and relieved himself of Heart's tightness—only to switch to Sister's. However, he looked towards the Candidate, silently asking if she was ready.

"Nepgear…" Purple Heart began, holding his length with her right hand and guiding it towards Purple Sister's maidenhood. "This is the last time: are you absolutely sure that you want this?"

Without even taking a moment to think about it, she replied with; "Yes. I… love Icarus. So, I want it to be him that takes my first time."

Nodding her head, Purple Heart turned to the boy to give him the okay. Prodding open her pussy lips little by little, Kuro looked to Purple Sister for confirmation. She nodded instantly, signalling him to go ahead.

With one firm thrust, he drilled his cock all the way inside her cunt, completely claiming her virginity. The Candidate couldn't be happier as tears of both mild pain and immeasurable happiness streamed down her face. Her sister got rid of the first feeling and calmed her down by capturing her in another steamy tongue battle. Meanwhile, Kuro started locked in place, adjusting himself to her unbelievably tight passage. Soon enough, he started thrusting himself forward gradually picking up pace.

 _'His dick… is churning my insides… I can't stop moaning now… I hope Histoire… doesn't hear~'_  Purple Sister started moaning with more of a pleasurable tone now rather than a pained one since she was now accustomed to the sensation of his cock burrowing inside her. Two minutes later is when he has switched back to Purple Heart, who accepted him happily.

As more thrusting undulations came, she pressed her shifting breasts against Purple Sister's smaller ones as they shuffled back and forth. The latter was incredibly wet and tight and the boy knew that he wouldn't last long. After Kuro re-inserted himself into Purple Sister, Purple Heart rolled herself off of her to let the two embrace each other in the missionary position so they could lock lips once more. She couldn't resist touching herself as she watched her younger sister make love with her boyfriend.

Purple Sister's legs hiked up around his backside locking together instantly around his waist just as her arms locked themselves around his neck. Kuro's form hunched over her while it was slamming away into her, soon they moaned together loudly when their bodies moved in tangent to one another's.

"I-Icaruuuuus… It's too muuuuch~! I'm… I'm cumming~!" Kuro's hips twitched and slapped against Purple Sister's body as a flood of sperm started filling up her womanly depths causing her face to scrunch up in ecstasy. Her pussy began convulsing, tightening, and releasing as she milked his cock for all of its contents. After twenty seconds of non-stop cumming, Kuro withdrew from her, leaving a cum seeping hole where his penis once was.P urple Sister slumped back on the bed, her chest heaving as she breathing in and out due to exhaustion, a nice sheen of sweat covering her from head to toe.

"Well, you're certainly durable. You  _pervert_ ~" Purple Heart did not sound condescending when she said that. In fact, she had no problems with her boyfriend being a pervert towards the two of them. "Even after you came inside Nep Jr., you've still got energy to spare~"

"Well, don't worry 'cuz I'll use the rest on YOU!" Kuro shoved Purple Heart onto her hands and knees before plugging himself into her from behind. The speed at which he humped her made her rear jiggle a bit, and Purple Heart's body rocked back and forth on the bed, both not noticing Nepgear looking on in fascination.

The smacking noises her drenched pussy made echoed around the room as Kuro's cock rammed into it, as well as how deep it reached was extraordinary; "Icarus! I'm cumming! I'm cumming all over your hot diiiiiick~!"

Purple Heart had indeed orgasmed on his penis, moaning loudly as she squirted hot fluids all over the bedsheets, as well as clasping his cock, which paralyzed him. Her upper body fell backwards, panting heavily and sweating. Kuro moved his upper body back as he dragged hers straight up, as he started thrusting his hips upwards. Purple Heart knew this was because he had yet to cum and allowed him to continue to have his way with her. His cock reached deep into her womb, and he raised his legs to gain more force to penetrate her. Her upper body fell backwards onto his chest before he violently rubbed her clitoris.

"Are you… trying to get me… to cum again~? If so, it's workiiiing~!" she squealed as she laid down on Kuro's chest while his cock pierced her like a drill. He squirted mounds of fluid that just exploded from her vagina, making loud smacking noises as her orgasm fell onto the floor by the bed, clenching his cock.

Both bodies jerked in spasms. Hot liquid filled Purple Heart's tight pussy, twitching with every shot and tightening even further. It continued squeezing out more semen from the cock that filled her womb even more.

Purple Heart changed back to Neptune as the entire world turned black. She fell asleep, fully content and satisfied just as Kuro extracted himself from her.

"U-um…" the voice of Purple Sister came from beside him. Turning around, he was treated to the sight of her spreading her cavern with two fingers while looking at him bashfully. "I can… go one more time… if you want to~"

Looking down, Kuro realized that he wasn't finished and took Gearsy's offer and re-entered her womanhood. She moaned intensely as he continued to pump her, her boobs moving up and down along her skinsuit and her hair waving around in a curtain of lavender. Eventually, Purple Sister held a hand out for him to stop. She suddenly flipped her body 180 degrees and raised her buttocks to him, wiggling it invitingly. Kuro thrusted his hard-on into her wet cave again, fucking her doggy-style. He watched from behind how her hair gracefully moved back and forth in rhythm to his thrusts.

Her moans were so loud as they echoed in the room. There was no doubt that someone in the Bascilicom could hear, but they were too immersed in their eroticism to really give two shits.

"I can't… I can't bear it any longer… I'm about to cum~"

"Me too, Gearsy. I'm going to cum."

"It's okay to cum inside. I don't mind~" Purple Sister replied before engaging in another tongue sloshing kiss. A few more hard, focused thrusts later and both of them had reached the end. The Candidate's womanhood squeeze and milk his meat for all its worth. Rope upon rope of semen filled her depths for nearly a minute until they separated, Kuro laying between the siblings on the bed.

The back of his left hand fell hard on Neptune's breast and, without opening her eyes, she breathed;  _"Ow…"_

"Hehe… Sorry…"

* * *

_The next day…_

Nepgear could not have been happier as she baked treats for Neptune, humming a cute little tune all the while. She heard the door open nearby and turned to see who it was.

"Good morning, Histoire~" Nepgear greeted cheerily as the Oracle entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Nepgear (⌒‿⌒)" she greeted back. "You seem rather ecstatic this morning."

"Mmhm. You could say that~"

"On a different note, on my way up here, several of the Bascilicom staff have complained about strange noises during the night. Do you know anything about them?" Histoire asked. Nepgear flinched, but was able to reign it in enough for the pixie to not notice.

"No. I slept like a baby last night," she replied smoothly.

Histoire's eyes narrowed, but she relented nonetheless; "Very well."

When she left for another futile attempt at getting Neptune to do some work, the Candidate sighed in relief; _'Note to self: next time, if there is one, go to Icarus's house…'_


End file.
